Fun And Games
by tmntyyh
Summary: Cid and Vincent have fun in many ways. These are a few of them. These are just random, short oneshots and or drabbles about Valenwind. Some are fluffy, some are...not, depends on my mood when writing. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Cool**

"Fuck, it's hot!" Cid complained, yet again. A groan came from almost every one else in the group. Cid looked at them all. "Ya'll can't tell me that it ain't!"

"It's your fault!" Yuffie shouted, sweating. "You're the one who controls this-" She leaned forward as if she was about to throw up before standing up straight. "Flying, metal death-trap! So **you** can fix the air conditioning!" Cid took his eyes off of the sky as he turned to glare at her. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but just then, shouts came from the other members of the group, telling him to keep focused.

"I ain't deaf!" Cid snapped as he looked where he was steering. "Calm the fuck down, I know what I'm doin'." He heard someone mutter a response, but he could not fully hear them. "Fuck'd you say?!" Getting no reply he snarled.

"Maybe everyone should go to their rooms," Cloud suggested. "That way we can all calm down and relax for a while." Most of the group nodded and they all dispersed, leaving Cid alone as hee steered 'the Highwind'. He grumbled to himself about the 'no-good, rotten kids' in the group as he chewed on the filter of his cigarette.

"Fuckin' heat," Cid groaned as sweat trickled down the side of his face, only making his mood even more sour. "No good air conditioning, damn brats..." As the blonde ranted about everything that came to mind, he failed to notice that someone had walked back into the room. "What the fuck does it take to be cold around here?!"

Cold sweeped over Cid's skin the instant he finished his question. He realized that someone had poured cold water over him. Anger filled his face as he prepared to turn around, expecting to face Yuffie. Instead, he saw the silent form of Vincent.

At first, he would have guessed that it could not have possibly been the taciturn man. But that was until he saw the bucket that was held in his right hand. Cid gaped, unaware of what to say to the red and black clothed shadow that always clung to the walls, sticking close to the exits. "Vince?" Cid asked, finally able to gather his wits together and speak to the walking enigma. "...What the **fuck**?"

Although his mouth was hidden behind the raised collar of his crimson cloak, his eyes were not. Cid could clearly see the twinkle that shone in the blood red eyes. Cid gaped at the gunner, his wet cigarette falling from his lips and landing in the puddle at his feet.

"If you wanted to be cold, all you had to do was ask," Vincent replied, his amusment easily heard by the pilot. If anything, Cid's mouth just opened even more, shock written across his face as he dripped onto the floor. A soft chuckle came from Vincent before he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving him standing there still in shock.

"Well I'll be damned," Cid muttered with a goofy smile plaster to his face. "Looks like when it's hot as fuck, I get to chill with a Vamp."

**Pain**

"Ow, ow, oww, OWW!!" Cid yelled as his fingers clutched his head. Curious eyes looked at him in amusment. He opened his eyes to look at all of the bewildered stares. "WHAT?!" A few looked away from the gruff blonde, knowing about the agony that he was in.

"Moron," Yuffie muttered as she walked past him. Cid's glare cut through the back of her head, wanting nothing more to have her drop dead before him.

"She does have a point," Cloud said, trying to keep Cid from yelling. Though, he did not think his words through. Cid's anger grew even more, his wrath now turned at the swordsman.

"Does it look like I fuckin' care?!" Cid snapped, the pain still shooting through his head. "Damn!"

"Maybe you should eat your ice cream a bit slower next time, Chief," Vincent said as he watched the scene with excited eyes.

**Truth**

"Okay..."Yuffie said, looking over everyone sitting in the circle. "Vinny!" she called, getting the gunner to look at her. "Truth or Dare?"

The others eagerly listened, wanting to hear what he would choose. Meanwhile, Vincent was going over which choice would be the worst one to select. Thinking over Yuffie's earlier dares, which consisted of Cloud having to make out with Cait Sith for ten minutes straight, Nanaki having to sniff catnip...just so they would see what would happen, and daring Barret to snort some of Cid's tea leaves, Vincent came to the conclusion that 'truth' would be a better choice.

"Truth," Vincent said, not missing the sneaky smile on the Wutian girl's face.

"Tell us about the worst thing you've ever done when drunk," Yuffie said, smiling triumphantly. Vincent swallowed roughly, momentarily wondering if she just took a random guess, or did some research about his past.

"How stupid are ya!" Cid shouted, looking directly at Yuffie. "We **all **know Vince doesn't drink! Ya just wasted a chance to question Vince 'bout anythin'!" Yuffie just stuck out her tongue at the aviator.

"...Actually..." Vincent reluctantly cut in. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this, silently begging him to continue. "I do have a story..."

"...Well, go on..." Nanaki said, his eyes still dilated from the catnip.

"..." Vincent took a deep breath before speaking again. "The worst thing that I have ever done when I was drunk happened back when I was in the Turks."

"This'll be good," Barret said, leaning a bit forward.

"I...ended up in a tattoo parlor..." he continued, noticing how everyone's eyes widened in anticipation. "...And I ended up getting a tattoo."

"Of what?" Cid asked once Vincent had stopped talking and they were sure that he was not going to say any more. Vincent just grinned mischieviously, though it went unseen.

"That was not part of the question," he answered, making everyone groan. He then leaned closer to Cid, whispering, "If you come by my room later, I will be more than happy to show you. Though...it is in an area I cannot show in public."

**Iceing**

Cid pulled Vincent closer, holding onto him tightly as he nuzzled against his chest. Then, before he could even blink, Cid found himself pinned to the bed with Vincent sitting on his hips, grinding slowly into him. "Yer insatiable, Vince!" he exclaimed, seeing the lust in his eyes.

"You say that like it is a bad thing," he purred, capturing Cid's lips with his own. During the kiss, he thought about how he knew that it was not a bad idea, loving the image of the gunner sweating and writhing underneath him as he cries out in ecstasy.

"It ain't," Cid muttered once their lips parted. "I **love **havin' sex with ya." Vincent grinned when the pilot's words reached his ears. "But that's just the iceing on the cake." His grin turned into a sweet smile at the heartfelt confession, and he planned to let Cid have a taste of plenty more than just his iceing.

Review for more.

If you have any word prompts that you want me to try out, I'll give it a shot. -_Grins_-Otherwise, I'm gonna look for my dictionary and pick out random words...and I will. So, tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Cup**

Cid sighed as he sipped the steaming tea, delicately holding his favorite cup in his hands, feeling the heat seep through his thick, work gloves. He was glad the the rest of the team had already gone to bed, leaving him in peace. He could feel the heat from the tea settle in his stomach, slowly heating the rest of his body. He smiled as he took another sip of the cinnamon tea, deeply inhaling the spice's aroma.

"Never took you as the dainty type," a soft, rumbling voice called from in front of Cid. His head snapped up and he came face-to-face with Vincent, who was still awake even though everyone else had been asleep for over three hours. The gunslinger was still as conservatively dressed as always, only showing a touch of skin.

"The hell you mean 'dainty'?!" Cid questioned, motioning for him to sit down. Vincent pulled out the chair across from the blonde, who was still sipping his tea, blue eyes watching his every move. He silently sat down, his ruby eyes reflecting the mirth that he had managed to hide from the rest of his face.

"I mean: that is a _very _delicate cup, Cid," Vincent replied, smiling behind his cloak as he watched Cid blush as dark as his eyes. Cid looked down at the cup, even though he already knew what it looked like. Seeing the soft red roses that lined the lips of the glass teacup and the gentle gold lines that linked the flowers, his blush darkened even more.

**Knock Out**

Vincent yawned as he slid underneath the covers of his bed, lying down next to the warm, tired form of his lover. "Welcome back," Cid said as he pulled Vincent as close to him as possible. The gunner just purred in response as his body wrapped around the blonde's.

"Glad to be back," he muttered in response, feeling lips ghost over his forehead. "Mmm."

Cid chuckled as he whispered, "Night, babe," in his ear. Hearing a small mumble as a reply. He took that as a 'goodnight' and easily fell back asleep.

While they slept, Vincent had managed to roll a bit away from Cid. The sudden lack of warmth was beginning to get to the blonde and he was slowly dragged back to conciousness. Still half-asleep, he rose his head from his pillow, looking around to find the man who was not directly at his side.

Hearing a small whimper, he turned his head to the left, looking around in the dark for the source of the sound. All the while, praying that it was not the gunner. He felt something move violently as pain exploded behind his right temple, effectively rendering him unconcious.

Around nine in the morning, Vincent slowly woke up, finding himself looking directly at his blankets. Even when his mind was blurry from sleep, he could tell that something was wrong. He rose up on his elbows, looking around for Cid.

His eyes widened when he saw the blonde lying face first on the bed. Worry filled him as he rolled the blonde over, wincing when he saw the deep, swollen buise on his temple. "Cid!" Vincent called out as he shook the blonde. A groan came from his as his head lolled to the side, his eyelids fluttering.

Another groan escaped his lips as his hand reached up and lightly pressed into his throbbing head. "Fuck!" Cid moaned, his eyes finally opening.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked, his weariness instantly gone, while worry still lingered.

"Vince," Cid said, looking directly at him. "I love you, an' all...but the next time you do that, you sleep on the couch for a month."

"I will go get you some ice," he said, feeling guilty at hurting his lover on the day of his return.

"Eh, don't bother," Cid said as he slowly sat up, much to Vincent's protesting. "I'll be fine."

"Cid..." he tried to reason, but got nowhere fast.

"Ya wanna make me feel better?" he asked, seeing Vincent nod. Cid grinned, grabbing him and pulling him closer. "Then you better go lock the door."

**Tree **

"VINCE!!!" Cid yelled, wandering through the thick forest. "THE FUCK ARE YA!?!?!" Cid growled as he contined to wander, wondering how a man who can stand out in any town he enters, can blend into a forest. "...Give me a break." He stopped and lit the cigarette in his mouth, muttering to himself. "How in the hell does he disappear?"

"I would tell you," a mischievous voice teased. "But then I would have to kill you." Recognizing the voice as Vincent's, he looked around frantically, trying to spot the elusive man. "Up here," he said. Cid looked up to see the raven-haired man perched on a branch almost three quarters of the way up the tree.

"Fuck you doin' up there?!" Cid asked. "Get your ass down here! We're all sick 'n tired of lookin' fer yer scrawny ass!"

"Seeing how you already found me, I doubt that you have to continue looking," Vincent said, stopping Cid's anger before it could boil over. The blonde stopped, knowing that he was trapped verbally.

"Just get yer ass down here!" Cid snapped impatiently at Vincent.

"I cannot do that."

"And why the fuck not?!" A silence came from Vincent, who just averted his eyes. "...Well? I ain't gonna wait forever."

"...I am...stuck..." he admitted, much to Cid's amusement.

"What was that? Don't think I heard you the first time." Vincent glared evilly at him, crossing his arms over his chest, not repeating himself. Seeing the evil look, Cid sighed. "Hold still, I'll get you outta there. ...You owe me for this, Vince! An' I ain't gonna forget it either." He slowly began to climb the tree, making sure that he had a good grip.

"I know, Cid. ...I am in your debt, and I will make it up to you, tonight."

He laughed when he heard this. "Lookin' forward to it."

"Me, too."

**Night**

It had become their ritual. Vincent found that he was not able to sleep until Cid had said some form of "goodnight" to him. Though, the blonde always had twisted the normal sayings, turning them into something that always made the gunner smile at the very least.

But, Cid had yet to come in this night, leaving Vincent alone in the dark. He sighed softly to himself as he rolled onto his right side, staring at the far wall of his room in the inn. His eyes began to drift as he thought about the strange things that Cid had said so far, wondering if he should stay up and wait for him, or just deal with the nightmares that he was sure would come.

After all, it had been a horribly long day. Mainly because it was Yuffie's birthday, and she was dying to get a kiss from him. She had tried everything from guilt, to pleading, to trickery, but Vincent was able to keep away from the clingy girl. But that came at a price, and he was now mentally and physically drained.

Yet, before he could fall asleep, the door swung open, creaking on it's rusting hinges. "Not asleep yet, are ya?" Cid asked, after Vincent heard the door click shut. Cid sat down on the edge of the bed as Vincent turned to look at him. "Good, yer still awake!"

Vincent nodded, saying, "Barely."

Cid grinned as he climbed underneath the blankets after removing his shoes, jacket, and goggles. He pulled Vincent close to his body, sharing the warmth, before kissing his cheek. "Nighty-night, sleep tight, don't let the Yuffies bite," he whispered. Vincent chuckled while Cid grinned, knowing that he could now sleep in peace.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**ShellMich**: -_Laughs_-I've actually done that before! Though, to family members that were trying to wake me up. I think I will use it. Thanks, for the idea, sweetie!

**Larissa-chan**: Wow, you found this quick. Oh, thanks! I never knew how to spell it, just make it-_grins_-. Those help a lot. ...Makes me think of what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

Key

"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!" Cid bellowed at Yuffie, who was standing on the other side of the door. "IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES ALREADY!!!"

"I know!!" the small girl yelled back. "And I'll let you and Vinny out...just as soon as I find the key..."

The pilot groaned, smacking himself in face at the Wutian ninja's idiocy. "How'd ya like that!" Cid muttered as he looked in, where he hoped to be, Vincent's direction. "Trapped in a closet and she lost the damn key. The hell's wrong with her?!"

"Maybe next time, we will have to stop Yuffie from performing a magic show," Vincent suggested. Cid's eyes widened as thoughts raced through his mind. A devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, Vince," the pilot said, his voice lowering. "Pretty damn ironic, don't ya think?" He just 'hm'ed in response, his way of telling Cid to continue. "Both of us...in a closet...no lights...and no key."

"Looks like we are going to be in the closet for a while, Cid," he added. "Now...how should we spend this time?" He purred the last sentence, making Cid's blood boil and his pants constrict.

"I got an idea..." he replied, groping in the dark for Vincent. Once his fingers brushed against the front of the gunner's cloak, he pulled him close, feeling his way to the silent man's lips. As Cid ravished his mouth, Vincent grinned, using his claw to push the key farther into his back pocket; glad that the ninja had not noticed when he took it from her.

**Sweet **

Cid hummed a soft tune as he walked out of his room. Although it was around three in the morning, he was wide awake. This was the time of day when he would make something to snack on before heading to bed. No one in the group knew of his little morning addiction to sweets. He walked down the desolate hallways, still humming as he thought over what treat he was going to make in order to help him get to sleep.

As he ambled down through 'the Highwind' a scent caught his attention. Instantly, his mouth watered at the warm, delicate aroma. Cid breathed in deeply as he tried to place where he had smelt it before. Finding himself unable to do so, he decided to hurry over to the kitchen, hoping that whatever was creating the smell would still be in there by the time he arrived.

Nearly running into the kitchen, Cid found that everything was in its place. The only sign that someone was even in the room was the lights, which were still on, and a plate of sweets with a note over them, hiding the identity of the baked goods.

Cid picked up the white sheet of paper, looking at the elegant script that decorated it. He easily recognized the handwriting as Vincent's seeing how few of the people could write neatly, let alone in straight lines on a blank sheet of paper. The note was short and to the point reading: Nothing is sweeter than you.

He smiled as he looked down at the plate of chocolate peanut butter brownies. He swiftly picked up the plate, taking in the heavenly scent. He turned off the lights in the kitchen as he headed straight for Vincent's room. Wanting to enjoy the treats with his sweetheart.

**Broken **

Shudders wracked throughout his form as he curled around his own self, sobbing quietly. He barely heard the door open gently, as if it did not want to disturb him, over himself. He knew that someone was standing in the doorway, but quite frankly, he did not care. He just curled tighter around himself, pulling his knees cloer to his chest as he leaned farther into the headboard.

Images flooded his mind from his torture at the hands of Hojo. Bright lights, scalpels gleaming menancigly, hideous laughter... It brought him back, back to a time where he felt hopeless, back to a time where he just wanted to curl up and die.

He dimly heard a voice hush him as something warm encircled his body, cradling him in a secure warmth. The images seemed to lose a bit of their impact as the grip tightened. Soft words were whispered, but the actuality of them was lost, while the meaning was understood. He leaned towards the person, breathing in gasps as his sobbing seemed to slow a bit.

Cid held onto Vincent tightly, always hating to see the strong man so broken. His heart throbbed painfully at the sounds of his sobs, cutting through him more effectively than any knife ever could. He pulled the shaking man as close to him as he could, whispering in an attempt to soothe him, to bring him back to reality.

He knew what Vincent had dreamed of; he always heard the screams, always heard the tears. He could piece together what had happened to him, knowing that Vincent was still not ready to tell anyone the whole story, and no one was willing to pressure him into talking.

He knew that they all heard the screaming. But he also knew that none of them were comfortable with trying to face the usually taciturn man. He turned his attention back to him, his hatred of the "scientist" increasing at the sight of him. He slowly rocked back and forth, hoping it would help in his attempt to calm Vincent.

Slowly, the gunner stopped crying and fell into a light sleep, watched over by his personal angel. As Cid continued to rock Vincent, he thought that although he could not completely fix him, he could at least help pick up the pieces. Feeling that it was the least he could do.

**Laughter**

Cid growled as he walked out of the changing room, feeling like a complete idiot. He stood in front of the open door, seeing all of the others in the group look up at him. Almost everyone blushed in embarrassment for him and averted their eyes, laughing softly.

Cid glared at them, knowing that it was their fault that he was even wearing the outfit, if it could be called that, in the first place. He growled as he looked down at the clothes, or lack thereof, seeing the skimpy outfit that he was forced into.

It was a tight pair of short-shorts, making it so that any sudden movements could either render him childless for the rest of his life, or have him come out of it, showing everyone more than they ever wanted to see. His shirt, if it could even be considered one, was skin tight, to the point he thought it had fused with him, yet had large gaping holes aross it.

He could hear Yuffie laughing loudly at him, which just angered him even more. Cid snarled at the ninja, shouting, "The hell's so funny!?! It's your guys' damn fault I'm even wearin' this!!!" A good portion of the group left in a hurry, more out of embarrassment for the blonde than fear of him, leaving him standing with only Yuffie and Vincent.

Although Cid could not see it, Vincent was smiling at him. Yuffie, on the other hand was still laughing. He clenched his hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to just hit her hard, that way she would stop laughing. "Fuck off, Brat!"

Yuffie stopped laughing long enough to stick her tongue out a the girl. "Don't you have some unsuspecting people to steal from?!" She huffed at him and stormed away, planning to do just that. Cid turned to look Vincent, but upon seeing his shoulder shaking, he paused, confused.

All of a sudden, he broke out into a fit of laughter, unable to keep quiet for such a long when he was dressed in such a manner. He clutched at his sides while trying to stifle his laughter, not wanting to upset Cid more than he already was.

In fact, his laughter had the opposite effect on him, making the blonde's heart flutter at the gentle sound. A swallowed in a vain attempt to stop the feeling, trying to convince himself that he should be angry with the gunner. Unable to do so, he came up with the conclusion that he would wear anything that the women in the group wanted if he could hear Vincent's laughter again.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**darkchild**: Thanks, sweetie. Here you go.

**VermilionValentine**: Glad you like it!

**Larissa-chan**: Of, course. I've been thinking(not very hard, mind you) of how I should do that. Oh! Those are a great help. Eventually, I'm probably gonna end up using them all...mainly because I can.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs histerically_-Thanks, honey!

**ShellMich**: Wow. -_Laughs_-That seems like 'fun'.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Frustration**

Cid swallowed harshly as he chewed on his tongue, wanting nothing more than to run his hand over the wet leather that clung to Vincent's body. After walking behind him in the rain all day, he could feel all of his thoughts focus solely on the man who was walking in front of him.

Once the rain had started, Yuffie had started to complain about getting wet, annoying everyone in the group as they walked through the fields. Having had enough, Vincent had removed his cloak, letting the ninja and anyone else who wanted to hide underneath it do so to keep out the rain.

This gave Cid a good view of his body as he walked. Which also made his own pants tighten considerably, though, he was sure that it was not due to the cold rain that drenched him. As he watched the slim body move before his eyes, he saw the water dripping from every inch of his body, wanting to dry him off just to have him be drenched in sweat underneath him.

"You all right over there, Cid?" Cloud called, getting his attention away from the man that filled his dreams. "'Cause you're looking a bit sick." Once this was said, many pairs of eyes looked at him, but the only ones that he saw, or even cared about, were the crimson pair that were filled with concern.

"'M fine!" Cid called back once he realized that they were all still staring at him. The slight tint that his face has gotten from staring at Vincent darkened a bit. This earned him a few lingering glances, but he paid them no attention.

"If you say so..." Cloud said as the group began to continued their walk to search for an inn. While everyone else turned away, the blood-colored eyes lingered, sweeping over the blonde. Cid swallowed harshly as the piercing stare roamed silently over him, inspecting him for anything out of place.

Once Vincent had turned around and continued walking, Cid let out the breath he was holding. His pants had felt even tighter with the bloodied eyes looking him over. Even though they were walking through the icy rain, he knew that the only type of shower he would be taking tonight would be a cold one.

Cid hoped that Vincent's lingering gaze was his way of telling him that he had some feelings for him, but he was not going to push his luck and risk ruining their friendship, no matter how much he cared for the silent gunner. A bitter taste came from the back of his throat as he felt like crying. He knew he would not though, he could not allow himself to cry, even if they were in the rain.

Cid turned his attention back to Vincent, getting lost in his thoughts again. God, how he wanted to tear the clothes off of him and claim him forever. Imagining him underneath his body, screaming his name as he came, sweating and wanting more. Cid groaned, knowing that this was going to be a very long walk.

**Splash **

"C'mon, Vince," Cid said, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." He looked up at the blonde, seeing that he was covered in just as much blood, gore, and dirt.

"Like you are one to talk?" Vincent questioned as he was gently pulled into a standing position. Once he was standing, he looked down at himself, seeing that he looked almost as bad as Cid was suggesting. The pilot grinned as he grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him into his house.

Nothing was said as they walked towards Cid's bathroom, leaving a messy trail on the floors. Cid opened the door to the bathroom before delicately pushing Vincent inside of the clean room. He walked inside after him and closed the door. "Well, what're ya waitin' fer?"

Vincent shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about, Cid?" he asked, not understanding what the blonde was trying to get him to do.

Cid rolled his eyes. "Get in the bath!" he ordered. Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at the tub, then back at him. He opened his mouth to refuse the direct command, just find that Cid had neared him. His eyes widened a bit more as he saw just how close they were. The blonde grabbed onto his shoulders before leading him towards the tub. He started to undress the stunned man on the way there, finding no resistance as he did so.

Cid stopped them when they were standing in front of the tub. Cid was still undressing him, undoing every belt and buckle that he could find. This still went unnoticed by Vincent, who found his attention on the vibrant bottle near the spout.

"Ya like it?" Cid asked, getting his attention. "'Cause it's all I got." It was then that he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, which were resting low on his narrow hips. Vincent blushed violently when he figured this out. Cid saw this and chuckled lightly. "I'll start the bath," he suggested.

Vincent could only stand there, rooted to the spot as he heard the water start. He felt fingers slide underneath the elastic, slipping the garments even lower. His blush darkened as he looked at Cid, looking almost like a deer caught in headlights.

The blonde saw this look, and leaned closer to him, wanting to make him feel more comfortable. Vincent could see the stare that he was recieving, and he averted his eyes, his face darkening even more. He decided to watch the bubbles grow under the spray of the steamy water.

He felt his boxers slide even lower before pooling around his feet. His blush seemed to spread farther as he felt the warm cloth around his cold feet. Cid grinned as he saw the blush darken even more. He then led the gunner towards the bubble bath, making sure to turn off the water before it overflowed.

Vincent was so deep in his own thoughts and shock that he did not realize that he was now sitting in the tub. That was until a cold liquid poured over the top of his head, slowly dripping down the back of his neck, making him shiver.

Still blushing, he looked at Cid, who was smiling sweetly as he lathered up the shampoo, creating large bubbles on top of his head. "Now you just relax, Vince," Cid said, looking him in the eyes. "I'll get you all cleaned up." Think of no other way to respond, he scooped up a large amount of the bubbles and playfully threw them at the pilot, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh, I see!" Cid said, grinning evilly. "That's the way it's gonna be, huh?" All he got was a smirk. "Well, two can play that game!" Cid leaned forward and dipped his arm into the bubbly water, jerking it quickly towards Vincent, effectively splashing him. He grinned triumphantly, that is, until he felt a wet hand on his chest. The fingers clutched at the fabric before pulling him into the bath for revenge.

**Blind **

"Cid," Vincent said as he groped in the darkness for the man who was standing next to him just a moment ago. "I cannot see anything."

"That's the point, Vince!" he replied cheerly. Vincent felt the blonde's hands rest on his shoulder gently, just letting him know that he was still there and had not abandoned him. "Otherwise it ain't a surprise!"

"I never said that I wanted a surprise, Cid," the gunner said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Duh!" Cid countered. "If you told us you like surprises, it wouldn't have been such a surprise fer ya, now would it?"

"I guess not..."

"Good, now let's get going." Vincent felt Cid began to push him, though he was not sure in which direction he was being led in. After what he guessed was ten minutes of pure silence, they finally came to a stop. He listened carefully for any sounds that could give away his location, but nothing helped him without the use of his eyes.

"We're here, Vince." He turned his head around, still vainly hoping to hear something of importance. He felt hands on the back of his head, untying the knot that kept his bandana firmly around his eyes. The red cloth was slowly unwrapped from around his eyes.

"You can open yer eyes now, Vince," Cid said. Following the sugestion, Vincent slowly opened his eyes, seeing bright colors instantly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VINCENT!!!" was shouted once he got a good sight. He smiled at his friends, happy to see them, not so much the bright confetti that was just dumped over his head.

**Cry**

Cid loved the way he would writhe underneath him. A passion that was shown only to him flowed from Vincent as he pressed against him, making him seem even more sexy. He gently tongued the gunner's neck, hearing the soft moan that came from him as he did so. Feeling Vincent jerk closer to his body as he teased him, Cid felt the hands on his shoulders tighten their grip, pulling him closer.

He slipped lubed fingers into the gunner's tight entrance, hearing him moan in slight agony at the intrusion. His hips jerked in an attempt to get the uncomfortable feeling to disappear. Cid noticed this and whispered to him, getting him to calm down and relax. A sigh came from him as he stopped squirming, attempting to adjust to the wriggling fingers.

Soon, Cid had added another finger, loosening him even more in preparation for something larger. Vincent soon found himself moaning as he rocked his hips towards the stretching fingers, wanting to feel them slide in even deeper. Cid removed his fingers, hearing the desperate whimper from the gunner. He pressed the dripping tip of his cock against the stretched, yet still tight, entrance.

Slowly, Cid entered Vincent, stopping once the head of his cock was past the tight ring of muscle. He heard the stranged cry from his lover when he was barely entered. Cid began to suck on his neck, distracting him as he continued to push into him. Vincent was panting heavily once he felt the pilot fill him, and Cid was also panting as he stopped, letting him adjust to the feeling.

Once he was able to catch his breath shortly, Vincent bucked his hips, forcing the throbbing flesh even deeper inside. Cid moaned as he began to slowly pull out of him, just to fill him again, setting a rhythm that he felt Vincent could handle. While thrusting into him, Cid angled his hips, trying to find the man's prostate.

Hitting the small bundle of nerves, Vincent cried out in overwhelming pleasure, arching off of the bed. Sweat rolled down their bodies as Cid repeatitively struck his sweet spot. He continued to suck on the gunner's neck, tasting the sweat that trickled over the flushed skin. His hand snaked between them, firmly grabbing ahold of the pulsating cock.

In response, Vincent cried out Cid's name as he arched again, bringing their bodies closer together. Pleasure wracked all of his senses as he tried to remember to continue to breathe. Cid was also finding it difficult to breathe properly, finding himself lost in the intoxicating beauty of his lover.

They both found themselves nearing their climax together, Cid moved his hips and hand even faster. This rendered Vincent speechless as well as breathless, turning him into a writhing mass of ecstasy. Cid had moaned his name as he came, gushing cum deeply inside of Vincent. The gunner cried out the blonde's name, finding himself unable to do much else as a bright, white light filled his vision even when he closed his eyes.

As they slowly began to come down from their high, Cid could not help but love the sounds that Vincent made when touched the right way. Especially the way he cried out his name when climaxing. He grinned widely as he looked at the gunner. "Ready for another round?" Cid asked softly, looking at the pleased man. Seeing the eager nod, his grin grew even more.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**YoungFreak92**: Thanks, sweetie!

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Smiles_-That's good to hear.

**VermilionValentine**: -_Laughs_-Here you go, babe!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Smoke**

Cid calmly inhaled the nicotine from his smouldering cigarette, staring at the setting sun. Although he looked serene, the blonde was contemplating whether or not he should quit the addicting smokes. After all, he had listened to almost everyone in the group whine and complain about the acrid scent and the horrible results it would bring. Even though he listened to it all, against his own will, mind you, he still could not make up his mind.

Half of Cid's mind argued about the ill-effects of smoking; cancer, yellow teeth, cancer, yellow fingers, cancer, bad breath, oh, and lets not forget, cancer. He knew all of these reasons, but also had to listen to the other half of his mind. This half listed all of smoking's good qualities; calming you down, curbing hunger, relieving tension, relaxing muscles, and making you look cool.

Thinking over both sides, Cid found himself unable to make up his mind. He knew that his crew, Shera, and his traveling companions would be glad for the fresh air that they would get once he stopped smoking. Well, not all of his companions. He had yet to hear Vincent's side on his addiction to the cancer sticks.

"Dammit," Cid cursed, removing the cigarette from between his lips and snuffing it out. "The fuck can't I make up my mind and just quit?" After all, it _would _shut up Yuffie, and that in itself was enough to persuade the blonde to give up his addiction to the nicotine. "Fuck...I should just quit smoking..."

"Hm, I would rather that you did not," a low voice rolled out the words, giving them a new elegance. Cid's eyes flickered over to the figure, seeing Vincent walking towards him. He swallowed thickly as he saw the gunner stand right next to him.

"Why's that?" Cid asked, unable to keep himself from asking. He mentally smacked himself for not being able to hide his over-eager curiousity.

"Because..." Vincent seemed to purr. His crimson eyes sparkled with mischief and lust. "I find men who smoke incredibly sexy." With that said, he walked away, leaving the stunned pilot in his wake. Cid grinned widely as the words ran through his mind over and over again.

"That's it," Cid decided, lighting another cigarette. "I'm gonna continue smoking!"

**Bleed **

Cid winced as he looked at the deep cuts that lined Vincent's back, the snow-white bones gleaming in the pale light. Blood streamed down his back, no matter how fast the blonde cleaned it up. He had tried to wrap the wounds, only to find that the second the bandages touched the oozing flesh, they were saturated with the warm blood, making him feel slightly queasy.

As he soaked up even more of the blood, he saw Vincent begin to sway slightly. Moving one hand from the drenched cloths, he rested his hand on the pale shoulder, holding him steady. "Just hold on, Vin," Cid muttered grabbing a handful of clean cloths and pressing them against the oozing lacerations. "You're gonna be just fine."

Vincent mumbled something in reply, but Cid guessed that the blood loss was making his speech slur to the point that anything he said made no sense. He could tell that the gunner's vision was beginning to falter as he felt the man become even more unsteady under his grip.

"You're gonna be just fine," Cid repeated, not sure if he was saying it more for his own benefit or Vincent's. Throwing more of the drenched cloths into the growing pile of bloodied items, he grabbed even more, watching the red stain seep through the fabic. A small murmur came from Vincent while Cid stared at the warm blood that continued to trickle down his pale back.

As he watched this, the queasy feeling grew, making his head feel a bit fuzzy. He tightened his grip on the gunman, almost as if he wanted to make sure that the other man was still there. He applied more pressure to the cloths, hoping to stem the flow of blood from the gaping wounds. All the while, Cid hoped that he would never have to see Vincent bleed this badly ever again.

**Fuck**

"Holy fuckin' mother of fuck!!" Cid shouted after he spit out his mouthful of tea. "Who the fuck made this lousy fuckin' excuse fer tea?!" He looked over at the others, taking in the every detail of their tired expressions.

"If you don't like it," Cloud said once he felt the pilot's heated gaze turn to focus on him. "Then you shouldn't drink it."

"Or," Cid growled, trying not to break his cup as he slammed it onto the table. "You can fuckin' learn how to make the fuckin' tea! Better yet, leave it to the fuckin' people who can fuckin' make it!!!" Cloud glared back at the other blonde, his tired expression taking on a dangerous edge.

"Do you have to swear _every _time you speak?!" Yuffie snapped, having not had any form of caffine yet. "'Specially so early in the morning?!"

"Damn fuckin' right I do!" he snapped back, turing his attention to the small, grumpy girl. "Don't fuckin' like it?! Then either deal with it or take a flyin' fuck offa the deck!" The Wutian girl growled, at the blonde, who was still glaring at her.

"Cid," Tifa said, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee resting in her hands. "Do you need to calm down outside?"

"Fuck that!" he shouted, standing up from the table abruptly, startling almost everyone in the room. "I'm perfectly, fuckin' calm!" Yuffie snorted, while Cloud and Barret quirked an eyebrow at the exclaimation. "I am!!!"

"Sure you are," Tifa assured, angering Cid even more.

He growled before storming out of the room, screaming "FUCK!!!" As he left, though, his eyes met Vincent's, while the gunner chuckled softly, mouthing the words 'maybe later'.

**Hair **

A smile spread across his face as Cid ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair, enjoying the feel of the silken strands. Picking up a small lock of hair, his smile turned into a grin. He continued to play with the lock of hair, twisting it into a braid. Once the braid was complete, he quickly found out that he had no way to tie off the end. Glancing around the room, the pilot realized that there was nothing that he could use.

Shrugging to himself, he tied the end in a knot, making sure that the braid would not unravel. Picking up another lock of hair, Cid repeated the process. After a while, all of Vincent's hair was braided, giving his hair a slight Jamaican look, almost like dread locks, but smaller in size.

To keep himself from laughing too loud, and waking up the sleeping gunner, Cid bit down on his tongue. Though, he shook a bit from the supressed laughter. All of a sudden, Vincent shifted, sighing against Cid's collar as his eyes fluttered open a bit.

"What's wrong?" he slurred, tired eyes lookin into clear, blue ones.

"Nothin', Vince," Cid said, wrapping his arms around him. "Go back to sleep." The pale man nodded and snuggled closer to the blonde, not noticing anything different when he was awake. As his breathing evened out, the pilot grinned, thinking of the gunman's reaction once he realized what had happened. But what he thought was even better, was going to be when the braids were removed, making Vincent's hair curly. He grinned widely as he imagined what he would look like.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Black Wolf49**: -_Grins_-Kay, here's the next one.

**Takemi-Chan**: Thanks!

**die666**: Thanks, sweetie!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Apologize**

_I'm sorry._

Cid curled into a corner of his room as his heart throbbed painfully. "Why Vince? God, why?" His heart throbbed again and he sobbed, curling around himself even more. Pulling his knees closer to his chest, he did not even hear the frantic knocking on the door to his room.

"Why couldn't you tell us? Tell me?" He tried to get the images out of his head; the sunlight filtering through the rips and tears in his cloak, casting long shadows along the wall. The chair knocked over and lying on the floor. And Vincent-

He sobbed even louder as the pounding became more insistant. "I could'ave helped ya." He shook with sobs as he hugged his knees tighter to his chest. "All I needed was a sign that somethin' was wrong. Just one. ...Couldn't you give me one?"

_I don't want to hurt you anymore._

"God, Vince," he said softly, tears streaming down his face. "You weren't gonna hurt anyone. You should'ave known that we'd always listen to ya. Always care."

_All I did was cause you pain._

"Dammit, Vince, why wouldn't you come to me to talk?" He desperately clutched at himself, needing someway to know that this was not a twisted dream. A nightmare conjured up by his own mind. "I would always listen. You didn't have to keep us all in the dark 'bout it."

The knocking on the door tunred into loud bangings. It all went unheard though, Cid was too far lost within himself to care.

_Cause you all to suffer._

"You never did anything to hurt us. And if you did, you always made it up to us, no matter how much of an accident it was. ...I can't believe that you're gone. ...That you left us for good. Left me."

_I'm sorry. _

"We all needed you, Vince. Every one of us." The bangings came quicker, the door splintering under the weight that was rammed against it. "Why'd you have to go? Why couldn't you come to me with your problems? ...I love you, you bastard! Love you with all my heart. ...And nothing in the whole world will change that Vince. Nothing."

_So very sorry._

The door was broken open, and the others quickly ran into the room.

"I am too, Vince. I am too."

**Chemistry **

"You can clearly see it!" Tifa said as she pointed at Cid and Vincent. Cloud shook his head as he watched the pair talk, well, watched Cid talk and Vincent listen.

"Not really, Teef," he said, intently watching the two.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at the dense blonde. "Look closely!"

"...Still nothing."

"Come on!" she said in a hushed tone. "You can clearly see the chemistry that they have!"

"I think your eyes are playing tricks on you again, Teef."

"They are not! Those two _definately _have chemistry!"

"How so?"

"Can't you see how Vincent's eyes are practically glued to Cid as he talks?"

"He pays attention to people."

"Come on, Cloud! It's so obvious! Plus, haven't you noticed how Cid is rarely ever farther than ten feet from Vincent?"

"He doesn't like Yuffie enough to stand next to her."

"You have _got _to be blind!"

"Nope, I just don't see it."

"Well it's there!"

"Whatever you say, Teef." As he walked away, Cloud muttered, "Besides, I failed Chem class."

**Sunblock **

"That's _SO _unfair!" Yuffie shouted as she glared at Vincent.

"You've got to admit it, Vincent," Cloud added. "It is quite unfair."

"And funny as hell!" Cid added in, slapping his palm against Yuffie's sunburnt shoulder.

"OW!!!" she screeched, as he smacked Cid back, only hurting her throbbing, red hand more than Cid. "How's it that Vinny doesn't get burned, yet he's as white as death warmed over?!"

"Good question," Tifa added.

"For once," Cid muttered, getting another smack from the cherry red ninja. He laughed as she screamed at the pain she had inflicted upon herself.

"Not funny!" she yelled back. "How'd you do it Vinny? What's your secret?"

"There is no secret," Vincent said, smirking as the Wutian girl fumed.

"There's got to be something!" she yelled, practically begging for him to tell her.

"Just tell her, Vince," Cid said, rolling his eyes at the girl. "It'll shut her big mouth up." Yuffie gaped at him before slapping him again, hurting herself, yet again.

"It really is no secret, Yuffie," Vincent said as he pulled out a small tube from his back pocket. He handed her the white tub, whose label was immediately read out loud.

"SPF 50?" Yuffie questioned as she looked over at the pale man, who was smirking at her.

"See? No secret."

**Wet**

"Holy hell, Vince!" Cid shouted as he looked over at the ex-Turk. "The hell happened to you?!"

Glaring slightly, he replied, "Yuffie." The blonde winced as he took in the appearance of the pale gunner. He was soaked to the bone and it was February, meaning that it was very cold and very snowy outside.

"Enough said," Cid said as he walked over the the dripping man, seeing the sulking look that he had. He placed his arm on Vincent's shoulder, feeling the cold that permeated through the thin man. "C'mon, lets get you dried off and warm."

The gunner nodded slightly as Cid led him farther onto the airship, knowing that he had to get him out of his drenched clothes and into something warm and dy before he could catch a cold. Luckily for the pilot, Vincent put up no resistance as he was taken towards his room.

"Hey, Vince," Cid said as he opened the door to the gunman's room. "Wanna start planning your revenge on the brat?" Smirking, the slightly shivering man nodded, knowing that with Cid on his side, Yuffie would soon be regreting her need to pour cold water over him.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**VampireChildofDarkness**: -_Laughs_-Glad you liked it!

**Black Wolf49**: You're welcome. -_Grins_-I laugh, too.

**VermilionValentine**: Here, you go, sweetie!

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Smiles_-Glad you loved it. He probably would...or would do something worse-_grins_-.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Glass **

Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent, holding him firmly, yet delicately as the gunner shook. The fragile man had woken up screaming, shouting in pain that chilled the pilot to the core. He knew that he was reliving the torture he was put through before being locked away in the dark. He also knew that he only vaguely knew what the gunner had gone through; not wanting to stomach the details; not wanting him to re-live it; not wanting him to shatter a bit more.

He gently rocked back and forth, hoping that it would calm Vincent as he ran his fingers through the thick, dark hair. Humming a soft tune, Cid could feel him slowly relaxing. His shaking began to slow down as he melted into the embrace.

The pilot smiled as he felt the shaking eventually stop. Vincent was soon relaxed in his arms, yet still clinging desperately to Cid. He still rocked gently, keeping him calm and away from another panic attack or nightmare. The gunner snuggled closer to his chest, needing to feel still grounded in the real world.

Cid's gentle humming was keeping the shadows of his mind at bay, keeping the taunting voices back. A soft voice whispered "Thank you, Cid," making the blonde smile.

"No problem, Vince," he said in a similar tone, going back to humming soon after. Like every night, they would not be able to sleep for a while. Even though it was cutting into his sleeping hours, Cid would gladly comfort the delicate man in his time of need. He hated it when the broken man became even more delicate, and he was more than willing to keep him from breaking to the point where he was not able to help him anymore.

**Snow**

There was something about snow. Something that turned even the most mature of people into little kids again. It had a similar effect on those who could not stop acting like children, also.

"Ha! Got you!" Yuffie shouted as she pointed at a very irritated Cid. Snow covered his face from the snow ball that she had thrown.

He growled at the ninja while swiping the snow off of his face with the sleeve of his coat. "Yeah?!" he snapped. "Well, _you're _gonna get _it_!" She yelped as the blonde lunged at her, chasing her through the snow. Standing not to far away, were the others; Tifa was making a snow angel, Cloud and Denzel worked on a snowman, Barret and Marlene were making snow Caits, Nanaki was pouncing on snow mounds, Reeve and Cait were building an igloo, why?, no one but them knows, and Vincent was leaning against a tree a bit away from everyone else, carefully watching them all.

Shortly after the chase began, Cid had Yuffie pinned in the snow, burying her face in it, giving her a white-wash. He laughed while a few of the others watched, chuckling along with the blonde as he got his enjoyment out of the girl's punishment.

Cid soon showed her mercy and released her, watching as she scrambled to her feet, glaring venomously at him. She ran away from him, already planning her revenge while the pilot walked away, still laughing loudly. He walked over to Vincent, barely able to see the smile that lit up his face.

"Havin' fun, Vince?" Cid asked, stopping only to stand right next to the gunner. Looking over at him, the pilot could see him nod. Grinning he put his arm around the man's waist, sharing their body heat. Vincent's smile widened at the gesture.

It soon ended when the next thing he saw was white. The gunman felt the cold spreading through his face, and knowing from experience, he knew that it was snow. Quickly cleaning it from his face, he saw the horrified look on Yuffie's face.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you, Vinny!" She said, frozen to the spot. "I'm sorry! I wanted to hit the Old Man!" Still removing the snow from his face, Vincent could tell that everyone else was looking at him to see his reaction.

Cid looked directly at him and smirked. "Get her?" he offered.

"Get her," Vincent said, smirking darkly they turned to the ninja.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!" Cid yelled out as they charged at her.

**Paper**

Cid usually hated paper. He would rather use computers and technology instead of leaving messages on paper for others. Not to mention, he hated the look of his own handwriting. That could contribute to the reason why he was so shocked once he saw a folded piece of paper resting on his pillow.

Curiousity getting the best of him, he carefully picked up the paper, wondering what could possibly be written on it. Feeling somewhat wary of the sheet of white paper, Cid delicately unfolded it, looking at the curvy script in confusion. For some reason, he found himself expecting more than writing on the paper.

Reading the note, Cid found himself grinning, knowing that only one person he knew could write in such a way. After all, there was only one person that would even talk like that. Folding it back up, he slipped it into his pocket before heading out of his room.

He quickly ran down the hallway of the Inn, trying to remember which one was Vincent's room. "S'gotta be this one," he muttered as he opened the door. Instantly he regretted it. Slamming the door shut, Cid shut his eyes and smashed his head into the wall a few times, trying to get the image of a naked Barret out of his head.

Able to forget the sight for a bit, Cid walked farther down the hallway, deciding to knock on any and all doors before opening them. Three tries later, he heard Vincent's voice answer when he knocked. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened the door quickly, no longer worried about walking in on one of his comrades naked.

Immediately, Cid blushed, seeing Vincent standing there in only a towel. Upon seeing the blonde enter his room, the gunner turned a bright shade of red, scrambling to get his clothes in order to dress. Once the pilot had looked away, he began to imagine what the pale, soaked man looked like without the towel on.

"Sorry, Vince," he said as he felt his face flush deeper, while his pants grew tighter. He began to pray to any god that would listen for Vincent to not notice. Looking up slightly, Cid saw that Vincent was gathering his clothes up. Remembering the note that was left for him, he gathered up the courage and walked closer to the still blushing man.

Instantly, Vincent knew that something was wrong once Cid had neared him. Looking over at the blonde, he found himself pinned to the wall as their lips were pressed together.

"I got your note," Cid muttered before kissing him again. Now he was confused. Pushing him away a bit, Vincent looked at him questioningly.

"My note?" he asked, having no clue what the blonde was talking about. Seeing the pilot nod, he became even more confused. "Cid, I haven't written anything to you." Now the blonde joined in on the confusion. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the note, handing it to Vincent.

"You didn't write this?" Taking the note, his eyes skimmed over the handwriting and his brows rose.

"Cid, this is not my signature," he said, looking at his name near the bottom of the page. "It is close to it, though. So I am guessing that the person who wrote this is trying to impersonate me."

"...So...you mean...that you don't..." Cid started to say, but stopped, looking at Vincent in embarrassment.

Smiling widely, he looked the blonde in the eyes. "No, that is not what I am saying, Cid." Instantly, Cid was pulled for another kiss as the gunner's arms wrapped aroung his neck. It did not take long for the pilot to gather his wits and kiss the man back, instantly forgetting the note that professed the undying love for him. Instead, Cid found himself far too interested in the man that he had pressed against the wall, and the object that he was grinding into the brunette.

**Call**

His phone rang again, the annoying tune filling the silence of the mansion once more. Rolling his eyes, Vincent did not even bother to look at his phone. He had picked out that certain ringtone for a certain Wutian girl. Already he had lost count of how many times she had called in the last hour.

Ignoring it once again, Vincent focused on his book again, relaxing in the comfortable silence, all the while knowing that it would not last until she gave up. A few hours later, he finished the book. Gently placing it on the shelf next to the others that he had read, his cell phone rang again.

The first thing that he was alerted to was the ringtone. He immediately knew that it was not Yuffie's. Smiling, Vincent reached over and picked it up. Flipping it open, he calm said, "Hello?"

"Vince!" Cid shouted from the other end, making the gunner wince slightly. "You still at Creepy Manor?"

Chuckling softly at the nickname Cid had given the place, Vincent replied. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I'm gonna come pick ya up, that's why!"

"Come pick me up?" he asked, not quite understanding. "What for?"

"'Cause you need a vacation! So yer gettin' one, whether ya like or not."

Smiling, Vincent looked out the window, just realizing that it was dark outside. "Where would we be going?"

"I dunno. Anywhere but where ya are right now."

"What is so wrong with where I am right now?"

"Well, I can't see ya, you can't see me, we're miles away for each other, I miss ya, ...and others."

"Others? ...Like what?"

"Like me bein' horny as fuck."

"Nice choice of words."

"Ain't they? So I'll be there shortly. Then whisk you off to have my way with you."

"Really, now?"

"Oh, yeah. Plus, ya can't say that ya don't like it when I take you away from the dark, doom an' gloom of Creepy Manor."

"That is true. Things are more interesting once you call."

"Yup. So I'm on my way right now, Vince."

"I'll see you soon, Cid."

"You'll be doin' more than seein' me. That's for sure."

"Mmm, I'll be waiting."

"Be there quickly, Vince."

"I know, Cid."

"And don't bring any books with ya this time, kay?"

"All right."

"Oh! And don't forget to pack that sexy-"

"Cid!" Blushing furiously, Vincent looked around suspiciously, feeling slightly paranoid. He heard the blonde laughing on the other end.

"Still a bit shy?

He pouted as he said, "I refuse to answer that."

"Are ya gonna pack it?"

"...Sure."

"Great! But are ya gonna wear it when I get there?"

"CID!"

"Oh, fine. But you are gonna wear that little-"

"CID!!"

"Alright, alright! See you soon, babe."

"See you."

"Wear the red thong!"

"CID!!!" It was too late, the blonde hung up, leaving Vincent standing there as he blushed a bright red, knowing that Cid was laughing as he quickly flew to the old, run-down mansion. Shaking his head, he closed his cell phone and headed towards his room, deciding to pack everything that he absolutely needed for the trip.

Smirking, Vincent picked up the red article of clothing that Cid seemed to like him wearing. His smirk widened as he tried to imagine what his reaction would be when he entered the room to see Vincent wearing nothing but the small red thong. He decided he wanted to find out.

Review for more. Sorry for the wait, ya'll.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Butterfly-Orchid**: Glad you liked 'em. Here's the next four.

**VermilionValentine**: I _had _to kill him, I was upset when I wrote that(which is never good for me). Thanks.

**Draco's Daughter**: Here you go, sweetie.

**Black Wolf49**: -_Grins_-I can honestly say that I don't know.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-My choice of sunblock also.

**Larissa-chan**: Thanks, sweetie.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**War**

Cid narrowed his eyes at the small ninja, seeing Yuffie's eyes mirror his. It was a battle of wits, one which Cid was not willing to lose. In the background, Vincent rolled his eyes, momentarily forgotten by the pair that was glaring over him. After all, he was gagged and tied to a chair in a corner of a different room. Everyone but the glaring couple and tied gunner had already gone into town, telling them that they would be back in a few hours.

Vincent knew that this had happened only fifteen minutes after they had all left. Yuffie had set up another trap, hoping to catch Cid in it, that way she could mail the blonde in a box to Shinra. Instead, the pale man had been the one to walk through the door, falling into the trap. When he regained consciousness, he found himself sitting in a dark room, wondering where he was.

There was one main difference; when Vincent woke up, he could plainly hear Cid and Yuffie yelling at each other, though he was not able to understand what they were saying when his head was swimming, even though it still was. Now, everything was silent, and he was wondering if Cid had killed the Wutian girl, knowing that she would not be able to kill the pilot, even if he was not expecting it.

Looking around the room, Vincent took in all of the details, not that it was hard to do. The room was almost completely empty, except for himself, a water heater, and two support beams. He tried to remember where he could have seen such a sight before, but nothing came to mind.

All of a sudden, Cid's voice could be heard. Vincent focused on the voice, finding himself looking at a door that he guessed was locked. "Will you fuckin' tell me now?!"

"NO!!!" Vincent recognized the voice as Yuffie's. The next thing he heard was a loud thud followed by the sound of glass shattering. "Tifa's gonna kill you!"

"The hell she will! She's gonna kill ya, Brat!" Cid snapped back. Vincent heard them scuffle for a while, and, having nothing else to do, he began to try to free his arms from behind the chair. After a few seconds, he realized that there was no way that he could touch the rope, let alone slip out of its tight grip.

Biting down on his tongue, Vincent tried to think of any possible way to escape from the room. All of his training in the Turks came back to mind, but none of it was helpful. Sighing, he stared at the door, wondering what was going on between Yuffie and Cid, who was the one who tied him to the chair, and mainly, how long he was unconscious for.

Something large crashed against the door, startling the pale man out of his thoughts. The loud crash happened again, alerting Vincent that someone was trying to get into the small room. Suddenly, the door splintered, letting him know that it was close to breaking open.

All too soon, the door burst, and light flooded into the dark room, blinding Vincent momentarily. Once he could see again, the gunner blinked rapidly, seeing that no one was standing in the doorway. He stiffened when he realized that the person was standing behind him.

"Don't worry, Vince." Cid's warm breath heated his ear. "I'll get ya outta here in no time!" He nodded, still not being able to talk with the gag in his mouth. Withing a few minutes, the blonde had him unbound and un-gagged. Moving his jaw a bit, Vincent was able to get rid of the stiff feeling.

"Thank you, Cid," the pale man said, showing his gratitude. Pausing a bit, he wondered if he should ask Cid about what had happened between himself and Yuffie. Grinning widely, the blonde threw his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Hell, it was a war out there, Vince." Smiling slightly, Vincent nodded. "And to the victor goes the spoils." With that said he picked up the gunman bridal-style and sprinted out of the room.

**Hell**

Vincent winced as he rolled over, snuggling closer to Cid's warm body. He could tell by the blonde's breathing that the man was still awake. "Cid, go to sleep," he said gently, knowing that he would be clearly heard in the silence.

"I can't," Cid muttered, tightening his grip around his waist, keeping him close. "I just can't, Vince."

"You have to go to sleep, Cid, you need to rest." Vincent lightly kissed his cheek, hoping that it would help the pilot sleep.

"I just can't Vince."

"Have you tried?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see you, dyin'."

"Cid, I will heal, I am not going anywhere. So, there is no need for you to worry about losing me."

"...But, Vince..."

"No 'but's. You know that you have to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow...well, today actually." A wry chuckle came from the pilot, the both of them knowing that there was only a few hours before sunrise.

"Hell, let's take tomorrow off."

"You know that-"

"C'mon, Vince, it'll be just us. Fuck the others. I wanna spend the day with ya."

"...Sure. If it will get you to go to sleep soon."

"...Kay... Think I can do that..."

"Good. Goodnight, Cid."

"Night, Vince. ...You know it'd be hell without ya, right?"

"The same applies to you, Cid. ...I love you."

"Love ya, too, Vin. ...Promise you'll never leave?"

"If you will do the same."

"I promise I'll never leave, ya, Vin."

"And I will never leave you, either, Cid. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Kay." Soon, the both of them were able to fall asleep, happily reassured in their relationship.

**Resist**

Cid smirked as he carefully watched the gunner saunter down the hallway. His eyes followed Vincent's hips, which seemed to be swaying slightly from side to side. His mouth watered as his gaze roamed over the the gentle curve of his backside.

"Coming, Cid?" Vincent asked, looking over his shoulder at the seemingly stunned pilot. In all actuality, Cid was standing still in an attempt to catch a good view of the strutting brunette's thin form as he tried to keep himself from drooling all over himself. After all, the slightly see-through, red robe that hung off of his shoulders was not helping the blonde in his attempt to keep his hands to himself before they made it to their hotel room.

Smiling lustfully at the blonde, Vincent continued to walk down the hallway, knowing that Cid would follow him like a little puppy. A horny little puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. Seeing that he had started to walk again, the blonde pilot followed, his eyes never leaving the man as they walked down the empty hallway, knowing that everyone else was asleep at such an early hour.

He knew that he was hopelessly in love with the man, but Cid could not help but think that he would be out of his mind to not find Vincent captivating. Licking his lips, he hurried after the pale man a tad bit faster, wanting to be alone with him in private for as long as possible.

The next thing Cid remembered was that he was lying on top of Vincent with his tongue shoved deeply into the gunman's mouth. Instead of wondering why or how it happened, the gruff aviator just went with the flow, knowing how long he had waited for this moment, and how little they could get some free time, he eagerly, kissed him with all that he could.

He could feel the gunner's enthusiasm resting against his own as he was pulled closer to the pale man, who was now lacking his robe. Instantly, he decided to resolve the straining problem that they both had. Cid could feel that he was extremely willing to it. And, besides, who could ever resist Vincent?

**Ivy**

Snarling Cid plopped down on his bed, pouting at Vincent. "Do not even try to give me that look," the pale man said, smirking at the pitiful blonde. "This is your fault anyways."

"My fault?! The fuck'd you get that, Vince?!" he snapped, not willing to see the logic behind the statement.

His smirk widened as he raised his eyebrows, silently asking Cid if he was truly asking that question. "Did you already forget?" Seeing the glare that was shot in his direction, he opted that the pilot did remember. "It was your fault that Yuffie and put the poison ivy in your bed."

"Is not!" the blonde protested, crossing his arms over his chest. Vincent gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Cid, did you, or did you not pour syrup in her hair while she slept, then _decorated _her room with silly string?" he asked, smirking slightly at the pilot.

"Hey!" Cid defended. "She started it when she messed with my tea!"

"I know, Cid." Rolling his eyes, he looked at the pilot carefully. "Now, stop scratching or it will spread."

"But it itches!" Cid whined, scratching at the raised skin that he could reach. The brunette reached over and smacked his hands, seeing the blond pout even more pathetically. "Make it stop." Sighing Vincent picked up a pink bottle from the edge of his nightstand. "The hell's that?"

"It will stop the itching," Vincent said as he removed the cap. Cid looked at the pink bottle warily and even brighter pink liquid was poured into his palm. As soon as the gunslinger let the pink substance touch his skin, he shivered at the cold feeling.

The pale man rubbed it in, and Cid was surprised to find that it actually helped him stop scratching. Vincent smiled as he watched the blonde relax a bit and stop scratching himself. "Mmmm, planning on rubbing that all over me, Vince?"

"...Maybe," he replied sneakily, seeing the aviator grin.

"I'll make it worth you're while," Cid reasoned, seeing the way that he was watched as the pink liquid was rubbed into his skin.

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Well, let me show you."

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-All given to him by Cid, too! Here, ya go!

**Butterfly-Orchid**: You're welcome, sweetie. Thanks.

**Black Wolf49**: -_Laughs_-Could be, I haven't though 'bout it, but now I am. Thanks babe. Probably in the next chapter...just 'cause I'm feelin' like this needs a bit more smut-_laughs_-.

**Draco's Daughter**: Aww, thanks, sweetheart. Here's some more.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Youth**

Everyone was out in the city, having a good time. Well...almost everyone. Cid was lounging on his bed, flipping through the channels on his television. He sighed as he quickly searched through all of the channels for the sixth time in the past ten minutes, still finding nothing good to be on.

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, listening to his television while staring at his ceiling. "Bored?" His eyes widened as he looked over to his door, seeing Vincent standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "You left your door open again, Cid."

Cid grinned as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, ya know me, Vince," he replied before rolling back onto his stomach. "Didn't wanna go with the others, either?" As soon as he asked the question, the blonde knew that it was a dumb one. After all, he had known Vincent for longer than three minutes, so the answer was obvious.

A soft chuckle came from the tall, pale man. "I believe that it is safe to assume that you already know the answer to your question."

Cid grinned goofily in response before glancing back at his television, seeing that nothing interesting was yet on. "Wanna join me, Vince?" the taller man nodded before sitting down carefully next to the blonde's sprawled out figure. the pilot reached over and grabbed the back of the gunner's cloak, pulling him down so he was lying down on the bed also. "Make yerself at home, Vin."

"Like I have much of a choice now?"

"Damn straight!" They then turned their heads to look at the pilot's television, and Vincent grinned before turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Infomercials, Cid?"

"What? Like you can come up with something better? It sure as hell beats the crazy things those kids are doing out there."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course! ...Why? What do ya have in mind."

"Nothing much."

"Besides, being young's overrated, anyways."

"Hmm...true."

"But what were ya thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing much."

"Come on, Vin. Tell me!"

"...I'd rather not."

"Well, that's no fun!"

"...But I can show you, instead." Cid grinned and opened his mouth to reply, when he felt something press against his lips. Recognizing it as Vincent's lips, his eyes widened. They grew in size even more when he felt the gunner's tongue slip into his mouth. But just when he was starting to kiss back, Vincent pulled back and lied flat on his back again.

"...That's what you were thinking of?" Cid asked, a grin spreading over his face.

"Well, that's usual what younger people do," Vincent said, a light blush spreading across his face.

"Well," Cid said, grinning. "Neither of us is young." He leaned over and placed a breathtaking kiss on the gunner's lips. Once they parted he said, "But I ain't gettin' any younger."

**Fall**

Yuffie laughed hysterically once she turned around, having heard a loud thump. "Shut the fuck up, Brat!" Cid snapped, glaring at the thin girl in hysterics.

"Are you all right, Cid?" Tifa asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," he growled, slowly rising to his feet. He stood unsteadily as he continued to glare at the ninja. "Shut it!"

"Yeah, right!" She yelled back, through her laughter. "'Mr. Graceful' has decided to grace us with his presence!"

"What?! Like it's so easy to walk on fucking ice?!"

"Uh, duh! Not like it's going to attack you!"

"If ya ain't careful, I'll fuckin' attack ya!"

"Bring it on, Old Timer! I can take you any day of the week!"

"Come on, guys, we need to get moving," Cloud interjected, not wanting to deal with another famous Cid/Yuffie brawl.

"Awww, come on, Cloud!" Yuffie whined. "It's our day off! Enjoy it! Oh, I know, go ice skating!"

"...I'd rather not..."

"You'll have fun!"

"The hell he will!" Cid snorted, rolling his eyes at the girl. "Only you could have fun on a damn frozen lake!"

"You're just upset 'cause you'll break a hip out here!!"

"Fuckin' say that again!"

"FINE!!! YOU'RE UPSET 'CAUSE YOU'LL-"

"HEEEEYYY!!!" Tifa yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Why doesn't everyone just relax and have fun, today?"

"Let's go with that idea," Cloud added, deciding for the entire group. Cid growled, still glaring at the now happily grinning girl.

"Break a hip..." he snarled. "The fuck I will."

"Well, there's no need to worry about that," a soft voice whispered into his ear. He whipped around, losing his balance when he went to see the person suddenly standing beside him. His sudden descent was stopped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't worry, I won't let you break a hip when I'm near." A soft chuckle as heard from Vincent as he said that.

"Well, I know how valuable my hips are ta ya, Vin," Cid said, grinning as he stood up straight. "An' I'll return the favor, 'cause yours are just as valuable."

"Mmm, very true. Maybe we can put them to use later..."

"Maybe? Why not now?"

"Well, Yuffie is about to run up behind you and give you a push, making you fall."

"She what?!"

"Behind you."

**Stop**

Cid groaned, feeling the soft kisses and light nips that were placed along his neck. Strong, soft fingers were wrapped around his throbbing, dripping cock, slowly caressing the hardened flesh. "God, Vin," he groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, hearing the soft purring coming from the usually silent gunner. "Don't stop."

"I was not planning on it," the brunette said lustfully. His mouth was pressed against the pilot's neck almost as soon as he finished speaking, and his grip around the hard cock tightened, making the blonde groan as his hips jerked into his hand.

"Urgh," Cid groaned, sweat dripping down his forehead as he began to pant. "F-faster, go a l-little faster." A soft throaty moan came from Vincent, who followed the blonde's desperate plea from a bit more speed. "Fuck! ...Oh, fuck! D-Don't stop, Vin. D-don't stop."

The gunman purred slightly louder in agreement as he began to trace his thumb over the oozing head, making a choked groan come from the aviator. Cid bit his lips as he groaned shakily, his fingers grasping at the bedding underneath him in the hopes that he could keep his hands busy.

A soft mumble came from Vincent, who began to slowly trail down to the pilot's chest, leaving red blotches and love bites in his wake. Deciding to get a bigger reaction from his lover, the gunner ran his fangs over Cid's perky nipple as he squeezed his rand hand, making his teammate buck into his hand as a strangled sound came from him.

"D-Don't stop," the blonde repeated, never wanting the gunner to cease the delicious movement that he was making against his body. "Don't s-stop." He knew that Vincent would not stop either, not until they had both come, at least, and when they did, Cid was sure to continuously moan his mantra seconds beforehand.

**Exist**

Vincent grinned behind the elongated collar of his cloak as Cid swore in the background. "Holy fuck?!?!? The hell did these come from?!?!?!"

"Where did what come from?" Tifa asked, being the only one in the room with the two men. She walked over to the blonde, wondering what could have possibly upset him so much. He suddenly turned around and held up a twisting, writhing creature. Seeing it, she screamed before backing away.

"The whole cabinet's crawlin' with them," he said, looking questioningly at it. "Bet Yuffie was trying to play a prank on someone...most likely me."

"I hate spiders," she said, keeping her eyes on the creature between his fingers as she walked backwards out of the room, staring fearfully at the black spider.

"Hm, should I kill 'em all? Or leave them to run amok an' cause her some hell?"

"You should not kill it if you do not have to, Cid," Vincent said in a low tone, keeping his eyes on a particular spider that was scrambling near his feet. He bent down and scooped up the small creature, letting it run over his fingers.

"Then, what? Let them run wild around my ship?"

"No, but you would not like it if someone came along and decided to squish you because you were unappealing to the eye."

"Well...got me there."

"Besides, you might just grow attached to them."

"Doubt it," Cid snorted looking in disgust at the crawling spiders.

"You never know," Vincent said, letting the creature on his hand climb onto the wall near him.

"I'm still tempted to kill 'em all..."

"All things exist for a reason, Cid. The question is if you are willing to find out why," Vincent said, smiling as he walked away, knowing that the pilot's eyes were following him as he left the room. It was then that the blonde seemed to realize even more that the brunette connected himself to strange things. With that in mind, he began to plan what he could get his crush for his birthday, wanting it to contain a spider-like design and a riddle or enigmatic puzzle in it, hoping that it would get him in the gunner's good books. Cid grinner as he scooped up the rest of the spiders, planning on giving them all to Vincent first, knowing that he would appreciate them more than anyone else on the airship.

Review for more. 'S been a while I know, so sorry, ya'll. No idea where I was goin' with the last one, -_laughs sheepishly_-forgot what I was actually gonna write.

Thanks for reviewing:

**vincents1lover**: Here's more, sweetie. I'm like the angel? -_Laughs hysterically_-Then that's gonna be one fucked up Heavan! -_Laughs_-I have a real issue with typin' words...I suck at spellin'. Glad ya love it!

**FlamingDoritos**: Glad you like it and find it awesome sweetie! Here's the update.

**VampireChildofDarkness**: -_Laughs_-Don't worry, sweetie, there'll be more.

**Black Wolf49**: Hotel scene? No clue what that means, but, okay! -_Laughs_-Don't think I know **Kuroferret**, but I say "Hi" back.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-Sounds like an accurate description of Cid. -_Snickers_-Considering this's my writing, it prob'ly doesn't. Well, the wait's gonna happen anways...'cause I don't plan anything out. Well, here's the end of the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**Pieces of Me**

Cid sat down at his table sadly. Vincent had disappeared a week ago, no sign of him had been found, but the bodies of the WRO soldiers that were with him were strewn about. He breathed shallowly, a tremble running through his spine every day that he received no notice from Reeve about his lover's whereabouts. A knock came from his door, and thinking that it was Vincent, Cid scrambled quickly to the door. Whipping it open, he found nothing but a small box on his doorstep.

Swallowing roughly, he brought it inside the house, locking the door after him. The package was small, looking like it could not even fit a small camera into it. Opening it, Cid turned pale, followed by a light shade of green.

"Oh, fuck!" He shouted, running to his sink to throw up. Once he was done, he collapsed by the kitchen sink, staring incredulously at the box sitting innocently on his table. "Oh, fuck no! No, no, no!!" Eventually, he was able to get back to his chair, where he sat down and pulled out his phone, dialing Reeve's number as quickly as he could.

"Pick up, fucker!" he hissed as he listened to the ringing. Looking into the box, he gagged again.

"Hello?" a timid voice called.

"Reeve!"

"Cid, it's good to hear from you. I'm sorry, but we have yet to find Vincent. I think-"

"Shut the fuck up Reeve! Just shut up!"

"Cid? What's wrong?"

"...Fuck, Reeve. They got him."

"What do you mean, Cid?" He could hear the fear in his friend's voice.

"I-I got a package today."

"...Of what?"

"God, Reeve, they got him!"

"Of _what_, Cid?!"

"Of him... Of fuckin' Vince! They sent me a square of _him_!"

"They sent- How?!"

"How the fuck should I know?! I got a fuckin' bloody _square _of him in a box on my fuckin' table!!"

"...Are...are you sure it's from Vincent?"

"Yeah... They...they sent his charm with him."

"...His ch-charm?"

"Cerberus...the danglin' charm on his gun."

"...Cid...he still might-"

"He _ain't_, Reeve! He ain't fuckin' alive! If he was, I wouldn't have a piece of him on my table!"

"Maybe he's- Hold on, Cid." A pause came from the other line as tears began to flow down his face. Cid shakily reached into the box, making sure not to touch the flesh as he pulled out the bloody charm. "Oh, _God_, Cid..."

"What?!"

"I just got a package...it's unmarked..."

"Open it."

"What if-"

"Fuckin' open it, Reeve!"

"O-okay..." He could hear the package open slowly, almost sure that Reeve was shaking as he did so. "Oh, _oh God_!"

"...It's him, ain't it?"

"Y-yeah...it's...it's Vincent..."

"...He's gone, Reeve."

"Cid, I think I'm gonna be sick!" He listened to Reeve throw up, tears still running down his face.

"...Reeve?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Should we call the others?"

"Y-yeah."

Soon, the entire group was assembled, but after months of searching for the culprit, the search ended, everyone coming up to the same conclusion Cid had already made: Vincent Valentine was dead. When they all returned to their homes they all noticed a stack of boxes, generally around the same size, waiting for them, a note resting on top.

**Leverage**

Vincent grunted softly as he felt a body slam into his back, throwing him slightly off balance. He spun around in time to dodge the sword that was swung at his head. He heard a shout come from Cid and turned to look at the blonde, taking his eyes off of the enemy. He saw that the blonde was knocked onto his ass, but before he could do anything, a sharp pain ripped through his side.

The ragged sword was torn out of his soft insides, allowing blood to gush out as he focused on the cause. The gunner plunged his clawed fingers into the man's chest, wrapping them around his beating heart before clutching tightly enough to cut through it. He retracted his hand as the man fell limply to the floor.

"Vincent!" The gunman whipped around, turning to the source of the voice. He saw Yuffie, who was struggling to take down the three soldiers that had surrounded her. "A little help?!" He nodded, more to himself, before glancing at his other teammates. Seeing that they all were holding up, he sprinted over the to ninja, preparing himself for the fight. Before he could even reached her though, a bright light filled his vision, momentarily blinding him.

The next thing he knew, Vincent was face-first in a shallow pool of blood. He knew that it could not have been his own, though. A substantial amount of pressure was being applied to his back, right between his shoulder blades, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"I suggest you give up the fight," a cool voice called out loudly, interrupting the fighting that was going on around them. "It would be in your best interest, anyways."

"Vincent!" Cid and Cloud called out loudly.

"That is, unless you want to witness a death of your own?" He felt a cool blade press against the back of his neck, gently cutting into the pale flesh. Blood oozed out of the small wound, and Vincent knew that there would be no way out of this without their side losing.

"Fuck! That's fightin' dirty!" he heard Cid shouting, knowing that the blonde was furious. The way he was facing, he could see none of his friends, but he could almost feel their rage.

"Anything you want to tell them? You know, in case they decide to continue fighting."

Thinking quickly, he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"And that would be...?"

"That I am sorry." Grinning, the figure pinning him down turning to face the others. "...And that I will not be used as leverage against them!" In a split second, Vincent was able to maneuver out of the hold, scraping the side of his face open against the ground as he did so. His head was beginning to feel fuzzy from the blood loss, but he turned to face his stunned attacker. He swung his bloodied claw at the silver-haired man's throat, his vision blurring and his balance tilting.

He missed just barely and ended up tearing thin lines across the pristine skin instead of ripping out the throat. Vincent heard shouting from the others as they ran towards them, struggling to get past the soldiers in their way. The silver-haired man blurred along with everything else in the gunner's vision, leaving him with just a mix of colors as more pain tore through his right leg, forcing him to his knees.

Vincent's breath was shallow as he felt the blade slide into his back, his lungs struggling to gain more air. The blade was withdrawn and he heard metal clash. Knowing that the silver-haired man was now occupied, the gunner collapsed completely to the ground, his eyes fluttering shut and his senses dying down.

"Hang on, Vince!" a voice shouted out, desperately. This was enough to rouse Vincent to the point where he opened his eyes. He could barely make out the figure in front of him, but the voice was unforgettable. "I got ya!" He coughed almost weakly, blood speckling his pale lips as he did so. "Just hang on an' stay awake!"

"A-anythin' for you...Cid..." Vincent said, his body trembling as the blonde picked him up.

Cid could feel how clammy the gunner was getting once his head lolled forward, stopping to rest against the blonde's neck. "Shit, Vince, stay with me."

"...I'll try," the gunman slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open. Cid hurried away from the main fight, rushing to 'the Highwind', which was parked at a distance. He began to mutter soft words of encouragement to his teammate, all the while praying that he would survive the trip. He could feel the warm blood staining his clothes, making him feel a bit more nauseas as he ran.

"Vince, ya know we would'ave stopped fighting fer your safety, right?" he asked, hoping to get a response, any response.

"I know," came the soft reply. "...But I don't wanna hold you back." Cid smiled, noticing how his words slurred even more.

"Ya never will, Vince. An' even if ya were used as leverage, don't ya think that shows how much we care fer ya? Especially if we're willing to stop fer your safety?"

"I know..." Cid could not help but think how his rely did not fit the question, yet fit it perfectly. "And I'd do the same for you."

**Venom**

Cid groaned as he woke up, hearing someone shift to his left. As he cracked his eyes open to glance around the room, he heard the door open before closing quickly. Curious, he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room. He could hear Cloud and Barret snoring loudly, making him roll his eyes. Suddenly, he realized who was missing from the room.

Looking to his right, he saw that the sheets to one of the beds were tangled but Vincent was missing. Worry settling in his chest, the blonde sprang from his bed as quietly as he could before exiting the room. Once he was in the hallway, he could make out the sounds of someone throwing up nearby. After gagging a bit, he hurried to the bathroom, the sounds growing louder as he did so.

"Vince?" he asked, knocking gently on the door.

"Go away!" a deep voice moaned out.

"I'm comin' in, Vince."

"Go away, Cid!"

Ignoring the calls, the blonde turned the handle for the door, finding that it was unlocked. Opening it slowly, the pilot peared into the bathroom to find his friend and lover curled around the toilet, his hair sticking to his sweaty neck and shirt.

"Shit, Vince, what happened?" the blonde said, crouching down by his side. Vincent tilted his head slightly to the side to see his friend. The side of his face was pressed against the rim of the bowl while his hair framed it in a semicircle. His face was paler than normal, almost taking on a pale gray tint. Cid was alarmed by the change in his appearance, taking in the red-rimmed eyes of the shaking form.

"I-it's nothing...Cid. ...Go back t-to bed," Vincent muttered, turning his attention back to the toilet before heaving once more. The blonde winced at the painful sound and pulled the long, dark hair into his grip before rubbing small circles along the gunner's back.

"I ain't leavin' ya like this, Vince." The pilot sat down on the floor next to his partner, silently letting him know that he was telling the truth and would not leave him. "Why didn't ya tell anyone that you were feeling sick?"

"I'm not sick, Cid," he muttered softly, a shiver running down his spine.

"Oh, c'mon, Vince! Ya ain't invincible! ...Even if your name is in the damn word!" A soft chuckle was heard and Cid smiled at this. "...So, what happened?"

"...Fight."

"Huh?"

"The fight earlier today...when the group split up..."

"Oh, yeah! You were partnered with the brat. Don't know why Spike keeps torturin' you that way, either. ...Wait a damn minute. You two got into a fight?!"

"We were...attacked..."

"Well, that explains why she was out like a light an' ya were carrying her back to 'the Highwind'."

"...Indeed."

"Wait, but that doesn't explain why you're- Shit!"

"It's not...that bad, Cid."

"The fuck it ain't, Vince! Now, tell me: where's the wound?"

"Cid-"

"Has it already healed?"

"...No..."

"Then where is it?" A sigh came from Vincent before he trembled again.

"My...my left side." Cid gingerly reached over and carefully pulled the nightshirt up, making sure that it did not upset the wound. A choked sound came fom the blonde as he saw the wound.

"Fuck, Vince! It's _blue_!" The skin was mutilated to the point where blood drenched ribs could be seen. As he mentioned, the ragged flesh was tinte a pale shade of blue, easily noticed against the pale skin nearby. "It's fuckin' **_blue_**!"

"...It's...not a big-"

"Don't even go there, Vince," Cid warned, lowering the light cloth gently. "I'm gonna grab a few antidotes and potions, you...you stay here, 'kay?" A small nod was given and the blonde sprinted out of the bathroom, no longer caring about how loud he was, instead his care was focused on the brunette still curled around the toilet on the floor, no doubt in pain and suffering.

When Cid grabbed more than what he needed, he quickly returned to the bathroom. Upon entering the room, his body froze. The glass bottles, differing in size, shape, and color, that were resting in his arms fell to the floor in a loud crash. Vincent was slumped along the tiles, unmoving.

The pilot dropped to the floor, ignoring the glass that bit into him as he gather the gunner into his arms, tears of fear and grief flowing openly down his face as he felt for a pulse.

**Freak**

Yuffie came sprinting into the pilot's small kitchen, nearly running into his table, where said pilot, Cloud, and Tifa were sitting. "GUYS!" she shouted, skidding to a stop. The ninja held out a package to them, covered in thick, brown tape. "We gotta open this!"

"What is it, Yuffie?" Tifa asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Something about the package caught her attention instantly.

"I don't know."

"Figures," Cid muttered, taking a long sip of his tea.

"But I know that it has to do with Vinny!"

Cid spit out his drink, soaking Cloud in the hot fluid. "The fuck do ya know that?!" the blonde shouted, ignoring the leader's look of disgust.

"There was a note that said to open it when Vinny's not around," she said looking at the package in her hands.

"Well," Cloud said, rubbing a cloth against his face. "Vincent's upstairs right now, we can call in the others from around town before opening it."

"I got a bad feelin' 'bout this, Spiky," Cid said, eyes not leaving the package as he slowly took another sip of tea. Soon, everyone was cramped into Cid's kitchen, with the exception of Vincent, who had locked himself in his room for the night. Cloud took the package and slowly unwound the tape, not sure of what lied underneath the surface of the brown paper. A small disk fell from it, landing on the table and startling a few of the team members.

"It looks like we need to play this," the blonde leader said, picking up the disk and examining it. All too soon, they were in the pilot's cramped living room, staring at a small television as the leader put in the disk, waiting for it to play. Loud static greeted them and many cringed. After a few minutes of this, Cloud got up, getting ready to remove the disk when suddenly, the screen went black.

"Is it over?" Nanaki asked.

"Well, that was boring!" Yuffie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_It seems to have been a success..._" a voice called from the television, one that was all too familiar with the group of misfits.

"Oh, no," Cid said, watching as the image of a clean, yet bloodied lab came into sight.

"_But it will have to be tested..._"

"Cloud," Cid called, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Turn it off."

"_And I have the perfect way to make sure that it took a hold..._"

No one moved as they watched, ignoring what was just said by their friend. Hojo came into sight, grinning maniacally as he cracked his fingers slowly.

"_He lived through the process, but that won't matter if the specimens didn't take hold..._"

The camera shifted showing a younger version of Vincent, his hair shaggy and disheveled while he was bloody and deep red marks covered his body, showing signs of slow healing and torture.

"That can't be-" Tifa muttered, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"Cloud, turn it off," Cid said, not moving from his spot.

"_This will hurt you more than it will me..._"

Hojo muttered this almost happily to the unconscious form of their friend. He roughly flipped the Turk onto his stomach, even though the body gave him no resistance. Still grinning, he reached over and tightly gripped the pale wrists, placing his foot on the middle of his back.

"_He should be the perfect weapon now. Able to withstand any form of pain..._"

"Cloud..." Cid said, his eyes widening as he realized what was going to happen.

Hojo pulled back on the wrists quickly while kicking forward with his leg, a loud crack echoing through the dark room of the house.

"Oh, God!" the teammates uttered in shock, realizing that Vincent's back had just been broken easily by the thin scientist.

"_I think Valentine can take more than just a small break, don't you?_"

"Cloud..."

They watched as the twisted man grabbed a hold of scarring, bloody shoulders.

"_After all, **anyone **can heal from a simple break..._"

"No..." Yuffie whimpered, covering her eyes but leaving just enough room to peak at the screen.

Hojo roughly pressed down on his shoulders, hearing a wet snap, but not letting up until Vincent's head was resting on the back of his thighs.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tifa whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she saw the scientist let go, but Vincent remained in place; his stomach bending unnaturally.

"_If he wakes up, this will be a success..._"

"He's mad!" Yuffie hissed, tears in her eyes also.

"He's dead," Nanaki replied, wincing as Vincent was roughly slammed back so he looked like he was lying on his stomach again, another wet snap reverberating throughout the room.

"_Though, it won't come without a price..._"

"Cloud..." Cid muttered, his stomach feeling like it was going to reject the tea he drank not to long ago.

"_He will be sore for a while, but that doesn't matter..._"

"D-doesn't matter?!" Yuffie squeaked. Everyone grew pale as they watched the scientist pick up a scalpel.

"Enjoying the movie?" a deep voice called from behind them, making everyone jump and scream as they whipped around in their seats. They saw Vincent standing there, emotionless.

"Umm, Vincent, hi!" Tifa said, eye whipping between him and the television.

"Hello. ...So...enjoying it?" Cloud got up and turning off the television, encasing the room in the darkness that came with night.

"Not really," Yuffie muttered, looking like she was going to be sick.

"Why not?"

"C'mon, Vince!" Cid nearly shouted, looking at him as if he grew a second head. "He's a freak! Why would we enjoy watching him torture ya?!"

"I am a freak also, Cid."

"Ya fuckin' ain't, Vince! He is! An' I'm glad as fuck that he's dead!"

"Cid-"

"Nuh-uh! I ain't lettin' ya get all depressed! C'mon! I'm takin' ya out fer ice cream!"

"But, Cid-"

"Nope, we're goin'! Cloud! Fer the love of fuck, get rid of that damn thing! Now, c'mon!" With that the blonde grabbed a hold of his wrist. Remembering the video, he held on loosely, but pulled the gunner out of the house all the same.

Review for more. Wow, that was kinda dark, donchya think?

Thanks for reviewing:

**vincents1lover**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Well, here ya go, sweetie!

**VampireChildofDarkness**: -_Grins_-We're all dirty that way!

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-Glad to be the one to end all CidVin deprivation!

**Black Wolf49**: Yay! I can add it to my sugar stash! (I actually do have a stash an' it's GLORIOUS!! -_Laughs maniacally_-.)

**FLAMINGDORITOS**: Love ya too! Here ya go.

**yumie-darkness123**: Here's more.

**Mahoko**: Here's more fer ya, sweetheart.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen

**PDA**

Vincent purred as he leaned in close, smirking behind the high collar of his cloak. From the corner of his eye he watched as Cid licked the thick soup from his spoon. Although the rest of Avalanche was sitting at the table with them, the gunner could not help from getting the blonde's attention. As discreetly as he could, the dark-haired man leaned in and breathed hotly into the pilot's ear.

"You make me so hot," Vincent moaned in a low, seductive tone. The pilot flushed and looked around the table to make sure that none of the others were looking at them.

"Right now?!" he whispered back. The gunman smirked and a hot hand landed on the blonde's thigh.

"What can I say? You make me hot and hard." The taller man's hand started to rub large circles before he caressed the growing bulge in the front of Cid's pants. The pilot squeaked, getting a few curious looks from the rest of the table while Vincent grinned at him knowingly. The blonde resorted to glaring at the others, getting a comment about how his old age was causing his brain to rot faster than the rest of him, courtesy of Yuffie, in order to get them to go back to eating. "I want you inside of me."

"Now?!" the blonde responded, his eyes going wide.

"Mm, well, I could always tease you throughout the rest of lunch," Vincent said, tightening his hold around the pilot.

"Ya tease so cruelly, though."

"Maybe I should get under the table and get a nice _mouthful _to tide me over?"

"Fuck, they'd notice."

"We'd notice what?" Tifa asked.

"N-nothin'!"

"**_Suuuuuuuure_**," Yuffie added, grinning. " Then why are you all red, huh?"

"None of your business!" the blonde snapped.

"...Bastard."

"You are _so hot_," Vincent whispered, accenting his last words with a gentle squeeze.

"G-geez, Vince, what's gotten into ya?" Cid asked, biting back a moan as his zipper was slowly undone. The warm, gloved hand slid into his pants, past the boxers, eliciting a shaky breath from the blonde.

"Hopefully, you will be soon."

"G-gods."

"I want you inside of me, so bad," Vincent purred hotly.

"H-how b-bad?" The gunner smiled behind his cloak as he grabbed the blonde's hand with his claw and pressed it against the leather covering his groin. The brunette growled softly as he rubbed against the hand.

"I am **_aching _**for you, Cid. I _need _you inside of me." These words happened to be his final ones as the blonde sprung from his chair and tackled Vincent to the floor; his undone pants sliding down his hips a bit as he did so. The sharpshooter landed on his back with the pilot in between his legs, grinding into him as they kissed desperately. His hands were cupping the blonde's face while his were roaming his body. As Cid roughly pulled open his cloak, Yuffie turned to the others, smirking.

"So, who won the bet?" she asked.

"Let me check to the records," Tifa said, pulling out a small notebook that she used to take orders. "The winner's Cloud."

"So not fair!" the ninja pouted, completely ignoring the two men making out, and humping, on the floor.

"We can always bet on the next time they act publicly," the swordsman offered, pocketing all of his winnings.

"I call a week!" Yuffie shouted over the growing moans. "Hey!! Keep it in your pants, Oldie!!"

"I give them two days," Tifa said, writing down the new bets.

"I give 'em two minutes!" Barret said wincing as he hear Vincent moan throatily.

"What's your bet, Cloud?" the bartender asked.

"When's dinner?" he retorted, grinning even as they heard the pale gunner pant rhythmically.

**Jealous**

"What the hell's your problem, Oldie?" Yuffie asked as she sat down in the booth, across from the scowling blonde.

"I ain't got any problems but you, now scram Brat!" Cid snapped, glaring at the ninja. He turned away from her and continued to glower. Grinning mischievously, she looked in the direction of his glower.

"You're jealous of Vinnie, ain't you?" she said, seeing how Reno and Vincent were talking over vodka. Well, Reno was talking, Vincent was listening.

"I ain't jealous of Vince!" the blonde growled.

"If you want, Reno can come talk to you, too."

"I don't wanna talk to Red!" he growled a bit louder.

"Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'll just call him over!"

"The fuck you will!" He shouted, covering her mouth with his hands. "I ain't jealous of Vince, get that through yer fat head!"

"My head ain't fat!" she snapped, after biting his hand to get the pilot to remove it.

"I best not get rabies from you!"

"But look, Grumpy, you're glaring at Vinnie, so, you must be jealous of him."

"I ain't jealous."

"You are!"

"Are not!!"

"Are too!"

"I AIN'T JEALOUS OF VINCE!!" Cid shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the bar.

"The hell was that about?" Reno asked the brunette sitting across from him. They both were still lucid, having only downed a few shots.

"I believe I know," Vincent said. "Excuse me." With that said, the gunner stood from his booth and made his way over to the ninja and pilot.

"Uh-oh, here comes Vinnie!" Yuffie hissed. "You're on your own!" She bolted from the seat, leaving a stunned Cid all alone.

"So," Vincent said sitting down across from the nervous blonde. "You are jealous of me?"

"N-no!"

Vincent grinned at the blonde. "Oh really? ...Or were you just jealous of Reno?" The way he turn bright red let the gunman know which one he was. "How many times must we go over this, Cid?" The blonde looked down at the table, just to have Vincent force him to look him in the eyes. "I am not going to leave you for anyone else. Now, come on."

"Where are we goin'?" the pilot asked as he was pulled after the brunette.

"To our hotel. There I can convince you of what you should already know." Cid grinned happily as the left the bar.

**Halloween**

"Wow, nice choice, Cid," Tifa commented, handing him a cup of punch.

"Nice choice?!" Yuffie shrieked. "He's dressed as Vinnie!"

"He is not!" Cloud defended. "...I think."

"The hell I am!" Cid snapped. "I'm Dracula!"

"Potato, tomato," Yuffie countered.

"That makes no sense, Yuffie. ...But, speaking of Vincent," Tifa started. "Where is he?"

"Still getting dressed," Marlene chipped in. Everyone was dressed for the Halloween party. Tifa and Cloud had dressed as Frankenstein and his bride, Yuffie was in a kimono, Reeve was a giant Cait Sith, Nanaki was dyed as a cheetah against his will, Barret was Mr. T, and Marlene came as a princess with Denzel as her prince.

"I wonder what he's going to be," Cloud pondered.

"That's a secret," Tifa said, grinning along with Marlene, Barret and Yuffie. "Shh! I think he's coming!"

Sure enough, they heard the gentle steps of Vincent as he came walking down the steps of the Seventh Heaven. As soon as he was visible, the group started to laugh, making the gunner scowl even more.

"Yuffie, Tifa, Barret..." the gunner announced, glaring at the certain members.

"...Yes?" Tifa asked as everyone stifled their laughter.

"I hate you." Laughter erupted once more and his eyes twitched.

"But you make such a pretty angel, Mr. Vincent!" Marlene countered, making him blush.

"Yeah, Vince!" Cid added, grinning widely. "Ya make such a pretty angel!"

"Cid?" Vincent said, glaring at the pilot.

"Yeah, Vince?"

"I hate you, too."

"I know, dear."

"...Shut up." Cid grinned widely at the sparkly-dressed angel, halo and wings included, as he stuck out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Never."

"C'mon, shake that heavenly ass with me."

"...I really hate you." Even as he said this, Vincent followed Cid into the middle of the room to dance.

"Don't let him suck your blood, Vinnie!" Yuffie called after them.

"He will not," Vincent called out to her. "But you _will _be putting that mouth of yours to use later, Cid."

"Fangs, too?"

"...Are you mocking me?"

"Never, Vince," Cid said with a grin.

"Do not make me kick your ass, Cid."

"Uh-uh-uh! Be nice, Vince. Or we might have to send you to Hell!"

"I will see you there."

**Buried**

"Cid, come on!" Vincent pleaded.

"Nope," the pilot said, shaking his head.

"...I am going to die under here," he retorted.

"Ain't, ya baby. Plus, do ya have any idea how scared I was when ya passed out on the floor?"

"Not really, but this is overkill."

"Good," the blonde said, putting another blanket on top of the buried gunner.

"I am going to suffocate soon."

"'S better than death by poison, though."

"Hmmm, if you say so."

"I do. Now, ya sit tight, I'm gonna get ya some soup."

"Cid, I am not sick."

"...I'm still gettin' ya soup."

"Of course you are. And, Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you _please_ remove some of these blankets?"

"Nope. Now, I'll be back in a few, an' if you're good, ya'll get a treat!"

"Mm, you?"

"...Maybe."

"Hurry back."

"Will do, an' keep them blankets on!"

"...Fine."

Review for more. Think the consensus was that the last chapter was _**really **_dark. Aileen wanted me to write something dark an' gruesome, so I tried. I usually follow requests...if I remember (blonde).

Thanks for reviewing:

**vincents1lover**: -_Laughs_-Glad ya like it. I prob'ly will continue them, I dunno.

**FlamingDoritos**: Umm, sorry? Thanks, though.

**yumie-darkness123**: Yeah, these are more..happier (-_coughs_-hornier-_coughs_-). -_Smiles_-Thanks fer the compliments and love, I send some love, too!

**VampireChildofDarkness**: Yup, they were.

**ReaperRain**: There is, an' they did.

**FaiNeko**: -_Laughs_-Umm, thanks?

**Mahoko**: -_Laughs_-True.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs loudly_-True, they always work out!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fun and Games.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: Valenwind.

Disclaimer: I think ya'll know that I don't own this by now. If you think I do...stop taking drugs.

Warnings: Yeah, -_grins_-here we go again. Shameless CidVin fluff, games, teasing, swearing, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, sex, blah, blah, blah, I think you get it by now. Flamers will deal with my fury.

Beta: Aileen (though she's gone...think she's dead?)

**Fart**

"Dear Lord, Cid!" Cloud shouted, wrapping his hands over his face. "What the hell?!"

The blonde pilot looked over at the distressed blonde and laughed. "Thank Teef fer her leftover beans and casserole!"

"You could have warned us!!"

"Should 'a, could 'a, would 'a, but I ain't doin' a damn thin'!" Vincent, watching the exchange from the other side of the room, smirked and suddenly threw something at Cid, hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell, Vince!"

"It is an air freshener..." the gunner said, still smirking. As he noticed the confusion on the two blondes's faces, he added, "For your ass," making Cloud laugh.

**Prison**

Vincent glared darkly at Cid from across the room. "I blame you, entirely, Chief," he muttered from across the cell.

"Aww, c'mon, Vince!" Cid shouted, still grinning. "How was I supposed ta know that the damn thing'd blow up?!"

"How about because it said so on the warning label?" the gunner hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"...Heh, oops?"

"'Oops'? That is all you have to say?"

"Wasn't my fault?"

"Cid, _who _threw the stick of dynamite?"

"...I did."

"And _where_ did you throw it?"

"In a yard..."

"And _what _did it blow up?"

"...A fuel tank..."

"Yes; you blew up a fuel tank, and now we are in prison," Vincent said, ignoring the others in the holding cell, instead focusing on the blonde pilot sitting down on a bench.

"Don't worry so much, Vince," the blonde said, smiling. "The Kid'll come get us out! I can promise that!"

"...And if he does not?"

"Uhh..."

"Exactly," Vincent sighed, leaning against the wall. "We sit here forever."

Cid rolled his eyes at the gunner before looking out of the bars. A startled yelp caught his attention, getting the blonde to look back in the direction of the faux-vampire; seeing the man held in the embrace of another man. "You're pretty," the other man said, smirking at the brunette, and angering both the gunner and the pilot.

"HEY!" the blonde shouted before springing up from his seat. "Leave him alone!" The pilot ran over to the man before Vincent could react and roughly punched the other inmate in the face, knocking him unconscious. "...Fucker..." he grumbled before kicking the man over and over again.

"...We can now add assault and battery to our list of charges," Vincent sighed, shaking his head. "Good-bye, freedom."

**Giggle**

Vincent blinked dumbly as he looked over at Cid. "Chief," he said warily, staring at the blonde in question. "What...are you doing?"

"Nothin'!" the blonde snapped from his crouched area part of the way under his bed. "Now, shush!" Shrugging, the gunner walked away from his position in the doorway. "Found it!" he shouted before cracking his head against the metal underneath the bed. "Hey Vince!" he called, scrambling out from underneath it. "I- ...Where the fuck'd he go?"

Cid groaned before searching throughout the entire airship, just to discover that he could not find the elusive gunman. "Aww, c'mon!" he whined as he slumped down by the steering controls. "Where'd ya run off to now?"

"Who?" a soft voice said from behind him, making the blonde jump.

"You! The fuck 'ave you been?!"

"Around..."

"Anyways, I got somethin' ta show ya!" Getting nothing but silence, the blonde decided to continue on with his discussion. "Look!" He reached into the back on his jeans and pulled out a small, torn apart bunny. "I finally found Fuzzy Mittens!" Upon seeing the creature, and hearing it's name, Vincent bit down on his bottom lip and began to shake, trying not to laugh at the item. "Cloud told me that ya've got some seriously bad nightmares, an' this used ta make me feel better when I was young! ...Why 're ya shakin'?"

Suddenly, Vincent started to giggle, confusing Cid. Eventually the gunner had to hold onto the blonde to keep from falling down as he continued to giggle, making the blonde very nervous.

"Are ya all right?" Cid asked, looking at him curiously.

"You-you _are _joking, right?!" Vincent said, trying not to burst into a fit of giggles once more.

"No, why? Ya don't like him?"

"Cid...you are my friend, and I would never want to hurt you...but that has _got _to be the oddest thing I could ever image you snuggling with!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that he was my best friend for years!" This brought out another fit of giggles.

"That is absolutely ridiculous!"

"What?! Ya didn't have a plushed toy?!"

"Cid, I slept in a coffin for thirty years...enough said."

"Well, before then!"

"I...do not remember."

"Well, ya do now!"

"...What?!"

"Fuzzy Mittens can be yer fuzzy friend, too!"

"Again: what?! Cid that has to be-"

"C'mon, Vince! All ya have to do is sleep with him!" Getting a strange look from the gunner, the pilot grinned. "Wow, that was wrong."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Still! Just one night!"

"Cid-"

"I'll even join ya!"

"...What?" Vincent asked, the pair of men blushing.

"Uhh...well, if ya don't mind, that is."

"...I...do not mind."

"Great! Let's get ta bed!"

"N-now?!"

"Yeah!"

"W-wait! Cid!" was all that the gunner could get out before the blonde grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him along.

**Link**

Vincent frowned as he looked down at one of his favorite guns: Cerberus. As he held the gun in his right hand, the small charm was held in his left, having been broken off during a fight earlier in the day. Sighing, the brunette gently put the gun down at the desk in the inn's room, removing the bullets before he would try to repair the chain while the rest of the team was outside, doing who-knows-what.

After the bullets were all lined up along the edge of the desk, Vincent carefully hand the end of the chain, that was attached to his gun, in his right hand, planning to slice open the last link to reattach the charm. Right when he was about to slice through the metal, the door slammed open, startling the brunette. When he flinched, the gunner ended up driving the tip of one of his left fingers into the palm of his right hand; the sharpened metal slicing through the gloved hand with ease, revealing the bones throughout his palm.

"Hey Vince! Whatchya doin'?" Cid called out, grinning widely at the man hunched over the desk.

"Nothing of importance to you, now please leave," Vincent muttered, closing his hand into a fist in the hope of staunching the blood enough so the blonde would not notice before he left.

"Why? what're ya workin' on?"

"Nothing! Now, why don't you go back with the others?"

"Sheesh! Someone's got their period!"

Vincent growled deeply at the blonde before taking a quick glance at his hand. Seeing the blood that was about to drip onto the bright table, the gunner moved his hand to his lap, hiding it under the vibrant red cloth of his cloak.

"I get it!" Cid suddenly shouted, getting Vincent's attention.

"...Get what?"

"Why ya like being alone so much! Ya wanna masturbate!"

"What?! I do not!"

"Then why's yer right hand in yer lap, huh?" Cid asked, grinning. The gunner looked down into his lap, and blushed hotly. "No reason ta be ashamed, man! Everybody does it!"

"Cid," Vincent growled, his face a bright red. "I am not doing that! Now, would you mind leaving me alone?"

"Why do ya want me gone so badly, then?" the blonde asked, grinning before he flopped down on a bed. The gunman growled softly, ignoring the man as he gingerly uncurled his fist, looking at the deep cut that was still oozing blood. Frowning, the brunette sighed softly before swiftly grabbing the edge of his cloak and pressing the red fabric into the heavily bleeding wound, wondering why Chaos was deciding not to heal it instantly. "So, what 're ya doin' if ya ain't uncagin' the snake?"

"Nothing that matters to you."

"C'mon, Vince! Share with me!"

"...I am fixing something..."

"Really? Well, maybe I can help! What is it?"

"...My charm."

"I dunno, Vince, I think ya've got plenty of charm! After all, women _love _tall, dark, mysterious men, an' ya've got all three!"

"Cid...I mean my Cerberus charm...on my gun."

"Oh!" Cid said, grinning widely. "Heh. So...what happened to it?"

"It broke off during the fight earlier," he mumbled, looking down at his right hand, which had colored a large section of his cloak a deeper shade of red. Frowning, he looked back up at his gun, refusing to turn and look at the blonde, who had gotten up and stood near him.

"So all we gotta due is fix the chain, right?" Cid asked, lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Correct."

"So...uhh...want some help?"

"...It would be appreciated, but it is not necessary, Cid."

"Nonsense! We're teammates!" Vincent nodded as Cid leaned over him, attempting to pick up his gun just the pause in suppressed rage. "Did ya glue that fucker down?"

"No...it is just a bit heavy," Vincent said.

"...Can ya pick it up fer me, then? I'd like ta get a closer look, an' I know ya hate it when one of us gets too close to ya."

The gunman nodded, knowing that if he picked it up with his left hand, he would scratch the weapon, and that using his left hand would cause him to bleed even more, making it noticeable to the blonde. Sighing, the brunette tightened his grip on his cloak and gingerly picked up the gun with his left hand, making sure to do so slowly to keep the metal from being scratched; he hoped that the blonde would not notice.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the act, having never seen Vincent hold his gun with his left hand. Ignoring the act for the time being, the blonde leaned in closer to the object, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the last link of the chain. "Looks like all we gotta due is link 'em together!" he said, grinning. Vincent nodded, silently agreeing with the blonde.

"...I thought as much..."

"So, got any tools?"

"No."

"So..how 're we gonna do this?"

"...I could fix it on my own, if you'd leave..."

"No can do, Vince! I already agreed ta help!"

"...It is not a big deal," the gunner said softly, shrugging.

"C'mon! I wanna help!" Vincent sighed before nodding. "...So, how're we gonna do this?"

Vincent shrugged, "...Could you leave for a few minutes?"

Cid eyed him warily. "Why?"

"I...just need to take care of something..."

"What is it?"

"...Why are you so curious? It will only take a few minutes."

"Why're ya actin' so secretive? Yer hidin' somethin', Vince, an' I ain't leavin' 'til ya talk!"

"Why does it matter?"

"'Cause I don't like ya hiding things!"

"Chief-"

"Nope! Ya gotta tell me, Vince!"

"...Why? It is not that big of a deal."

Unknown to the gunner, his face had started to turn an' ashen shade as he continued to lose a substantial amount of blood from the deep slash. He did notice once his vision began to blur a little around the edges. Blinking slowly, the gunner attempted to focus on the blonde, getting a strange look from the man.

"You okay, Vince?"

"Fine..." he mumbled, looking down at his hand, which had bled through a large section of his cloak. Following his eyes, the blonde looked down into the gunner's lap, his eyes widening.

"Yer fuckin' bleedin'!" he snapped, reaching for the limb and delicately lifting it. "The hell'd ya get this thin'?!" he shouted with worry as he saw how deep the wound was.

"I was fixing the charm..."

"By slicing yerself open?!"

"No...I was going to cut the last link on the chain..."

"An' ya missed?!"

"...You barged in..."

Cid was momentarily silent before feeling guilty. "Shit, Vince, 'm sorry! Tell ya what! I'll go get my materia to fix this, then I'll fix yer charm fer ya!"

"Cid-"

"Be back, in a sec! Hold on, Vince!" The gunner sighed before relaxing in his seat, waiting patiently at his charm while the blonde ran out of the room. Looking at the severed chain, the brunette smiled softly, reaching up with his metallic fingers,gently stroking the metal. "Got 'em!" Cid pated as he ran back into the room. The ex-Turk looked at the blonde with slightly glazed eyes. The blonde grinned nervously before grabbing his hand again, healing it with the materia. "Better?" He received a dull nod for his effort, noticing that the gunner was starting to fall asleep. The pilot grinned at the gunner before working on his gun, fixing the broken chain before giving the unconscious man a soft kiss and carrying him to a bed.

Review for more. These prompts came from **Kigichi**, so kudos to her randomness! Shit, 'm thinkin' "Link" could 'ave been it's own fic. Guess I got carried away...oh well!

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Grins_-Same here!

**vincents1lover**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Glad ta hear it.

**FLAMINGDORITOS**: -_Laughs_-What science class did ya go to? Here's more fer ya!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Smiles happily_-.

**ReaperRain**: -_Laughs_-Trust me, babe, I ain't a good writer, this 's all done fer fun! True, but unusual's what I do!

**FaiNeko**: -_Laughs_-Yup!

**GumLime Pirate**: That he is! Thanks.

**Kuro Tatsumaki**: -Laughs-We might find out later!

**fiercesunshine**: Thanks!

**limpet666**: No prob, sweetie.

**Solo-Strifer**: Aww, thanks! -_Laughs_-An' that's where ya 're wrong; none of 'em's in character.


End file.
